Un Secreto
by REDILICK
Summary: Lincoln y Lynn estan acostumbrados a llevarse bien, pero incluso ellos podrían mal interpretar sus propios sentimientos. Ahora que Lori ya no esta las cosas pueden salirse un poco de control aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. Lucy parece seguir los pasos de sus hermanos muy cautelosamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

 **Hoy estaba algo desocupado y con muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que como que no quería hacer otra cosa aparte de escribir algo, unas ganas tremendas me pedían que lo hiciera y como desde hace mucho quería comenzar una historia de Loud House este era el momento. Espero y les guste, es pequeño pero bueno, es lo que les ofrezco por ahora.**

 **Loud House no me pertenece. Tan sólo la trama de esta narración.**

* * *

 **Malas decisiones**

La casa Loud se encontraba totalmente en calma, algo muy difícil de creer para la mayoría del vecindario que estaban totalmente acostumbrados a los ruidos y gritos de toda la hermandad Loud. Pero eran cosas que pasaban, con la ida de la mayor de los hermanos Loud, Lori, se pensaba que el orden de la casa iba a ir cuesta abajo, así como la del vecindario, sin embargo, la diligencia de Luna y la tranquilidad de Leni supieron manejar muy bien las cosas en el hogar. Ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado, desde una pequeña bebé Lily convirtiéndose en una niña de ocho años hasta un joven Lincoln de dieciocho años escapándose de casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

Su cabello blanco peinado hacía un lado lo hacía parecer todo un joven vigoroso, mientras su risilla de chico listo no lo hacían parecer del todo un hombre. El chico miró a todos lados una vez que se encontró fuera de la casa en su totalidad. Le dio mucha gracia el hecho de haberse quedado atrapado entre la ventana y el jardín cuando a causa de los nervios su camisa quedo atrapada en el seguro de la ventana, aun así, las cosas podían considerarse como que habían salido mejor de lo que esperó. Luna estaba en una tocada a la cual había invitado a Luan, y seguramente no regresarían por lo menos hasta hoy mismo por la tarde, su hermana Leni por otro lado en cuanto arropo a la pequeña Lily y advirtió a las gemelas que quería paz por el resto de la noche, no hubo nada que la detuviera en quedarse dormida al igual que Lisa quien cuidaba muy bien sus tiempos de sueño últimamente, aparentemente quería crecer un poco más. Su único problema fue Lucy, quien aún a estas horas no parecía haber conciliado el sueño y seguía estando despierta en su habitación, para Lincoln hubiese sido normal saludarla e incluso molestarla un poco, pero hoy ese no era el plan.

—¿No me vas a invitar? —una voz conocida pero extrañamente melosa lo sorprendió mientras intentaba quitarle la cadena a su bicicleta en el pórtico—Lincoln jamás aprendes—su hermana Lynn se le plantó de frente mientras con una sonrisa divertida se agachaba a su altura.

—¿Lynn? —el peli blanco estaba atónito, pero no por eso iba a armar un escándalo, la tomó de su muñeca—¿cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de que su hermana había evadido aparentemente la guardia de Lucy.

—Tengo mis medios—le dijo quitando de una vez por todas el candado y las cadenas de la bicicleta—andando o nos pillaran—sin objeción Lincoln la siguió desde atrás mientras se montaba en la bicicleta dejando a sus espaldas su hogar.

Ambos chicos fueron hasta el viejo parque abandonado al que solían ir de pequeños junto a su familia, el lugar estaba casi baldío en su totalidad. A lo lejos se podía ver al viejo centro cívico siendo inundado por luces de muchos colores desde adentro. Lynn bajó de un salto desde la parte de atrás de la bicicleta desequilibrando a Lincoln quien terminó cayendo contra el césped de lugar, entre risas Lynn le ayudó levantarse conteniendo algunas palabras de burla hacía su hermano menor.

—Muy graciosa, avisa la próxima vez—el chico la tomó de la mano y caminaron por el viejo camino rocoso que llevaba al centro cívico—no bebas más de la cuenta y recuerda que siempre estoy desocupado por si necesitas algo—mientras se acercaban al lugar el sonido estrepitoso de unas bocinas sonando a todo volumen acrecentaba a cada paso que daban.

—Gracias guapo, quizá lo recuerde mientras me tiró a un vagabundo en esos matorrales—Lincoln le poco las costillas algo disgustado por la broma, pero tranquilo de saber que sólo sería eso, una broma.

Justo en el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro de la fiesta Lincoln fue abordado pro Clyde quien parecía tener un subidón de alcohol como ninguno de los hermanos Loud se hubiera imaginado. Lincoln le sonrió a su amigo mientras este le exigía que lo acompañara a un lugar, al parecer se trataba de Ronnie Anne. Lynn empujó a su hermano para que siguiera a su amigo a donde sea que este lo llevara, lo último que Lincoln vio de Lynn fue su cuerpo abriéndose paso entre los demás invitados para llegar a la pista de baile.

—Ya te lo digo Lincoln, si sigues trayendo a tus hermanas a estas fiestas vas a ser el chico más popular entre todos nosotros, la última vez fue Luan y déjame decirte que aquí algunos recordamos ese día—Lincoln se puso colorado de la vergüenza. Esa vez Luan había sido muy poco cuidadosa con lo que bebía y había terminado por subirse a una mesa y quitarse su brasier para después arrojarlo a un grupo de chicos alborotados. Para la suerte de ambos Loud, la poca luz del lugar no permitió saber a ciencia cierta si la chica atrevida de esa noche había sido la bromista Loud u otra chica más, aun así, el rumor fue grande entre los jóvenes.

—Eso está casi olvidado y sería más fácil si no me lo recordaras a cada rato Clyde—el moreno se disculpó con un movimiento de mano y entraron a una habitación abandonada del recinto. No era de esperarse el gran cumulo de humo en el ambiente ni mucho menos la presencia de muchos otros chicos de su clase haciendo, bueno, algo debían estar haciendo unos sobre otros. Al final de la habitación estaba la chica Sánchez con una habitual campera deportiva y un poco de alcohol en una de sus manos. La chica notó rápidamente la presencia de ambos jóvenes cortándole rápidamente la conversación a uno de los chicos que llenaban el lugar y tomando camino hasta Lincoln le tendió rápidamente su alcohol y lo llevó hasta un sofá del lugar.

—No parece que estés acostumbrándote a este tipo de fiestas nocturnas—le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba un poco más de lo habitual a él. Lincoln sorbió un poco del líquido carmesí que sostenía entre sus manos y luego miró nuevamente a la chica.

—¿Y quién lo hace? —ambos rodaron sus ojos a Clyde quien parecía estar preparando todo para enrollarse con una chica en una esquina de la habitación—simplemente no me siento cómodo, no es mi habitad natural—Ronnie Anne le tocó su pierna haciendo que este se atragantara un poco con su bebida, la chica comenzó a hacerle círculos en su pierna que subían y bajaban entre tu cintura y la rodilla.

—¿Y entonces cuál es? ¿Tu casa con tu decena de hermanas? —a Lincoln siempre le había parecido una grosería que la Sánchez mencionara de esa forma tan poco atractiva a sus hermanas, aun así, jamás le había alegado nada pues tiempo atrás el nombraba de muchas maneras a su hermano Bobby.

—¿Esa no es Cristina? —Lincoln aprovecho el hecho de que Ronnie Anne corriera a saludar a su amiga para escapar de la incómoda situación. Se bebió de un trago el resto de su bebida y fue a por más a la barra improvisada que habían montado unos chicos a fuera.

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en las tres horas más pesadas para Lincoln en toda su vida. No sólo tenía que estar cuidándose de Ronnie Anne y sus intentos nada ocultos de incitarlo a algo más, la idea no era del todo mala, pero sentía que algo andaba mal en toda esa situación. Algunas veces se topó con algún viejo conocido que le saludara y lo ocultara entre las demás personas, algo que funcionaria mejor si su cabello no fuera blanco y fácil de ver, la otra molestia fue su hermana Lynn, siendo precisamente la enigmática razón de la chica por desaparecer, muchas veces regresó a la pista de baile para buscar a su hermana entre las personas o sus amigas, pero no había rastro de ella. El chico se tumbó en una esquina; cansado, fastidiado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. No pensaba que las cosas se pudieran poner peor hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a desenfocar todo y sus parpados se volvían pesados. En ese momento supo que todo se iría al carajo.

Al despertarse Lincoln se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que en el lugar ya sólo quedaban sus alcohólicos amigos y una que otra pareja tumbada a sus alrededores. No se encontraba tan mal fuera de sentir su espalda hecha añicos por haber dormido contra la pared y el suelo. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos dado que tenía frio, y palpar que siguiera teniendo su móvil ya que solían mangarse las cosas en estas reuniones clandestinas. El chico recorrió los pasillos del centro cívico con cautela de no despertar a nadie ni de llamar la atención, aun así, eso no le impidió encontrar a Clyde desnudo sobre dos chicas que al parecer habían pasado bien la noche. Le tomó algunas fotos con su móvil e inmediatamente se las envió por mensaje, le gustaría recordar este día a su amigo. Su humor se terminó cuando vio los veinte mensajes de su hermana en el buzón de su teléfono, sintió que su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que pensó que algo malo le había pasado. Sus pasos se volvieron rápidos y ya no le importaba levantar a medio mundo si eso significaba encontrar a su hermana más rápido. Recorrió cada rincón del lugar hasta que un presentimiento lo llevo a los baños del recinto, entró como loco al baño de mujeres que para su mala suerte estaba vació, pero los quejidos provenientes al otro lado, en el baño de hombres lo dejaron sin aliento. Al abrir una de las puertas se encontró con Lynn en el suelo con su cabeza a una distancia considerable del escusado.

—Dios Lincoln, creo que no fue una gran noche—el chico se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura mientras la ayudaba a sujetar su pelo—tranquilo, ya pasó lo peor—la chica tiro de la cadena mientras toda la porquería se iba por la coladera.

—Lynn, cuanto lo siento—el chico la ayudo a acomodarse de pie y juntos se fueron hasta la salida—estuve huyendo toda la noche de Ronnie Anne, ¡además desapareciste! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!—Lynn apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mientras este la conducía pasaban por el camino de piedras. Lincoln maldijo en sus adentros, pero tendría que dejar su bicicleta en ese lugar pues Lynn no podría montarse en ese estado.

—No pasó nada malo, un chico se me insinuó indebidamente, pero lo puse en su lugar, el resto es alcohol y malas decisiones—la chica sonrió de lado mientras se inclinaba más contra el cuerpo de su hermano—¿celoso?

—Quizá un poco—la chica volvió a sonreír mientras le pegaba un beso en la mejilla a su chico de cabellos blancos y este la arropaba bajo sus brazos—hace mucho frio, quizá no fue buena idea esta escapada.

—Ya no te salen como antes los planes ¿cierto? —los chicos caminaron varias cuadras más hasta llegar a su casa.

Antes de entrar Lynn hizo todo lo posible por acomodarle la ropa a Lincoln mientras este intentaba peinarle el cabello a ella. Una vez estuvieron listos los chicos abrieron la puerta encontrándose con la mayor parte de sus hermanas desayunando mientras algunas como Lucy y Lola apenas y salían de sus habitaciones. Lincoln cerró la puerta con cuidado y Lynn subió escaleras arriba para meterse entre sus sabanas.

—Lincoln no sabía que estuvieras despierto—Leni estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina para todas sus hermanas—podrías decirle a Lynn que bajé a desayunar, me parece que hoy dijo que tenía que estar en un lado, pero como que no recuerdo exactamente dónde—Lincoln afirmo desde su lugar pasando al lado de Lola para despeinarla un poco y Lucy quien no pronuncio palabra ante un saludo de mano de Lincoln ni tampoco respuesta.

Lincoln llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana quien ahora compartía habitación con Luan desde que Luna se había trasladado a la habitación que antes ocupaba Lori junto a Leni. El chico ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, tan sólo entró como si se tratase de su propia habitación para encontrar a su hermana cambiándose de ropa interior quien lo vio un tanto molesta por la inoportuna intromisión. Lincoln ignoró la vista furiosa de su hermana mientras inspeccionaba con detenimiento su cuerpo, sinceramente esperaba encontrarse con algún moretón o raspón que lo hiciera sentirse como una basura por no haber estado vigilándola anoche, pero eso no pasó, su hermana se encontraba mejor que bien.

—¿Algo que te guste? —le preguntó ella mientras tomaba algunas cobijas y las lanzaba a su cama con intenciones de pasar el resto del día hecha bolita en su lugar.

—Diría que todo, pero podrías mal interpretarlo—Lincoln pasó a su lado llevándola hasta la cama para arroparse juntos. La tranquilidad de saber que no le había pasado nada malo inundaba todo su cuerpo calmándolo casi por completo. Ya no visitarían esas fiestas por mucho que le gustase pensar que algo bueno ocurriría en una de ellas prefería no exponerse al riesgo de que pasase todo lo contrario y sobre todo exponer a sus hermanas como pudo haber pasado en esta ocasión. Lynn los arropó a ambos entre sus cobijas mientras Lincoln le mencionaba que Leni la quería ver abajo, Lynn descarto cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer hoy de inmediato por lo tanto esperaría a que a Leni se le olvidara que quería verla y de esa forma pasar el resto del día acostada. Ella le dio la espalda a su hermano quien se mantenía no muy lejos de ella mientras se preguntaba si sería buena idea abrazarla por la espalda.

—Me gustaría mal interprétalo—el cuerpo de Lincoln se tensó cuando escucho decir eso a su hermana y más aún cuando Lynn se giró para verlo a los ojos—podemos tomar una mala decisión que no sea tan mala por una vez—fue como una petición.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por comentar. Debo ser sincero y aclarar que actualice tan rápido en compensación de tan buen recibimiento por parte de tus comentarios. Al estar acostado en mi cama sin hacer nada pensé que podía leer un poco mi propia historia para ver qué tan bien había quedado la narrativa, noté varias cosas a mejoras, pero lo más importante fueron sus comentarios salvajes apareciendo para alegrarme el día.**

 **Al final del capítulo terminaré con los agradecimientos como es debido.**

* * *

 **Flotando**

Sus respiraciones se fundieron entre el pequeño espacio que los separaba. Los hermanos Loud se encerraron en su propia burbuja, debajo de las sabanas de Lynn y con el seguro puesto en la puerta. Lynn aprovecho el silencio incomodo de su hermano para acercarse un tanto más a él. Fue un pequeño movimiento bajo la tela que los cubría, pero para Lincoln se trató de algo más, de algo peligroso y con lo que no debían de jugar. Su reacción fue casi inmediata, se estiro hacía atrás mientras el espacio volvía a abrirse entre ambos y Lynn lo miraba perpleja desde su lugar al otro lado de la cama. El pecho de Lincoln subió y bajó más veces de las que él mismo pudo contar, sentía un hormigueo en sus manos y su estómago parecía seguir revuelto por el alcohol y algo más. Otro movimiento de parte de Lynn en su dirección lo puso alerta pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar la patada de su hermana mayor que lo terminó por sacar de la cama.

—¿Tonto que te acabas de imaginar? —el chico la miró confundido en el suelo. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que pensar sino? Descabelladamente podría decirse que el tono en la voz de su hermana le decía que él era el que estaba intentando hacer extraña toda esa situación. Lincoln se aclaró la garganta intentando pensar en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada y tampoco salía anda de su boca—Lincoln, eres todo un caso hermanito—la chica lo miró risueña desde el borde de su cama mientras jugaba con sus piernas en el aire—quiero dormir así que puedes irte a hacer otra cosa, recuerda, por el resto del día yo no existo—la chica se dio la vuelta una vez más cubriéndose casi por completo de los pies a la cabeza.

—Lynn…

—Lincoln, de verdad necesito descansar—el chico asintió aun sabiendo que ella no lo vería, se levantó del suelo para recorrer pesadamente el cuarto de su hermana hasta la salida del mismo—gracias—le escucho decir antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Los pensamientos de Lincoln no se quedaron anclados a su hermana una vez que se encontró fuera de su habitación. Aun si aquella situación se había tornado rara y posiblemente era totalmente su culpa por mal interpretar aquello, no podría hacer nada más por el momento, quizá más tarde volvería a escabullirse hasta el cuarto de Lynn aprovechando que Luan no se encontraba y así tener más privacidad para que ella se abriera un poco más respecto a todo esto y para que también hablaran sobre el asunto de la fiesta que aún no estaba del todo tranquilo respecto a la misteriosa desaparición de su hermana durante tanto tiempo. Siendo así, Lincoln se apresuró a su habitación recordando que aún le faltaba terminar algunos proyectos pendientes de la escuela.

Las horas se derramaron como agua por una cuenta gotas para el albino, era curioso que para algunas cosas el tiempo podía hacerse tan pensado y en otras flotar alrededor suyo. Como fuera tuvo sus proyectos terminados para poco después del mediodía y eso ya un punto a su favor. Su móvil sonó al tono de una de sus bandas locales favoritas, la de su hermana por supuesto, y en el recibidor de correo encontró el nombre de su mejor amigo hasta arriba.

 **¡Nuevo Mensaje!**

 **Clyde.**

 **¡Lincoln anoche estuvo de locos! No puedo creer que me hayas tomado aquellas fotos, pero bueno, supongo que puedo cobrarlo en otra ocasión. Otra cosa, no quiero aguarte el día, pero anoche sucedió algo que sé que no va a agradarte nada, si quieres saber más veámonos mañana en el parque, tranquilo esta vez no habrá alcohol ni Ronnie Anne al acecho.**

En realidad, sí sentía curiosidad por saber de qué hablaba y sería todo un mentiroso si dijera que en un rato se le pasaría tanto, así como la incertidumbre por pensar que se trataba de algo malo, el chico estuvo a punto de comenzar a teclear su teléfono para dar luz verde a su amigo, sin embargo, su cuadro de notas le tenía otros planes. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que había marcado un pendiente para mañana mismo, estiró su mano para ver de qué se trataba dándose cuenta que mañana tenía que acompañar a Lucy hasta su recital de piano y de ahí traerla a casa nuevamente. Lincoln negó sin opciones, obligaciones eran obligaciones y una de ellas era ser un hermano mayor decentemente bueno como el resto de sus hermanas que lo precedieron.

 **Respuesta…**

 **Lincoln.**

 **Clyde que bueno que te hayan gustado las fotografías, ya me lo agradecerás como es debido. Me gustaría que nos viéramos otro día, mañana debo acompañar a Lucy a otro lado y no creo tener el tiempo de poder hablar como me gustaría sobre el tema. Sea lo que sea despreocúpate, la escuela está lejos de nuestro calendario por el momento.**

Envió su respuesta para lanzar por último su teléfono directo a la vieja cama que se e encontraba en su habitación. Estuvo a punto de correr a cogerlo de nuevo cuando lo escucho sonar una vez más, ¿Qué tan importante podía ser aquello para que Clyde respondiera tan rápido? Sin embargo, alguien llamando a su puerta pareció tener una urgencia más importante. Lincoln se despegó de su escritorio para abrir de una vez por todas para encontrarse con su hermana Lily sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un montón de papeles revueltos y con un montón de notas pegadas en ellos.

—¡Linky ayúdame! —le gritó su hermana corriendo hasta él tirando algunos papeles que llevaba en su camino—Luna y Leni van a matarme—el chico inclinó una de sus cejas mientras tomaba algunas de las cosas que su hermana llevaba en brazos, al darles un rápido vistazo vio de que se trataban, algunos fragmentos de canciones sin terminar de Luna en los que se supone ella estaba trabajando y algunas notas de recuerdos de Leni para que las cosas "importantes" que tuviese que hacer no se le olvidaran—ellas van a odiarme—Lincoln la despeinó cariñosamente mientras tomaba todos esos papeles en sus manos.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —su hermana jugueteó con sus propios dedos mientras se mordía nerviosamente los labios.

—Estaba jugando a la pelota con Lana, pero se me ha ido la fuerza y he terminado lanzándola dentro del cuarto de las chicas derribando algunas cosas y entre ellas un vaso de agua sobre estos papeles—el chico asintió y sacó de su cajón una lupa vieja de la escuela junto con una lámpara.

—Puedo repararlo como en unas dos horas, debes mantener a las chicas alejadas mientras tanto de su habitación—el chico encendió la lámpara y la colgó sobre su escritorio en el viejo perchero de la pared sobre este y con la lupa reviso las hojas para ver que tanto se habían estropeado—necesitare secarlas con algo pero no deben de frotarse o podría correrse la tinta—se dijo más para sí mismo, su plan era copiar lo mejor posible las notas de sus hermanas antes de que fueran irreconocibles o salvar lo que pudiera salvarse.

—¡No necesitas hacer todo eso! —la chica tomó todas las cosas incluyendo la lámpara y lupa de su hermano—sólo necesitaba que me dieran un plan, gracias Linky, desde aquí me ocupo yo—el chico iba a decirle que no le resultaba ningún problema hacer todo esto, pero su hermana sólo terminó por agradecerle unas veces más antes de salir de su cuarto dejándolo aparentemente solo nuevamente.

Lincoln se reclinó sobre su asiento pensando que su hermana Lily había sacado mucho más de él que de cualquiera de sus otras hermanas, al parecer cuando el dejara la casa tendría una digna sucesora como la "chica del plan". Sus pensamientos votaron fuera de su cabeza cuando sintió la respiración de alguien sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¡Lucy! —quien más podría ser sino su hermana fantasma—¿esta vez por dónde fue? —le preguntó dándose la vuelta para verla severamente a los ojos o bueno, a su lindo copete que los cubrían tan sólo un poco ahora que tenía quince años y su antiguo look de niña ya no le quedaba. La chica formo una sonrisa pequeña con sus labios mientras se lanzaba a la cama de su hermano para enrollarse entre las cobijas de Lincoln.

—Tu ventana aún no es aprueba de mi—respondió ella secamente dejando atrás su sonrisa para dar paso a su seriedad natural—y creo que rompí algo en el tejado—Lincoln se restregó la cara con las manos mientras pensaba en las muchas razones que habían motivado a su hermana a venir hasta aquí—hoy en la escuela un chico me dio esto—la chica logró captar la atención de su hermano en cuanto le mostró el envoltorio de forro laminado sobre sus manos, no se trataba de otra cosa que de un preservativo. Lincoln se lo arrebato rápidamente de sus manos mientras lo guardaba entre uno de sus cajones—¡eso es mío! —le alego ella mientras se acercaba a él para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

—Por tu bien espero que no te sigan dando cosas así o ese chico estará en muchos problemas conmigo—su voz se volvió muy seria, algo poco usual en el único varón de los Loud. Lucy se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a insistir, pero eso no la detuvo, volvió a pegar una vez más contra su hermano haciendo que esté sintiera un poco del roce femenino que la chica estaba comenzando a desarrollar en su cuerpo, esas temibles protuberancias que el tanto había evitado rozar hasta por asomo cuando se trataba de sus hermanas. El chico la alejó con cuidado sintiendo un poco de culpa por sentir calor en ese momento—Lucy, te he dicho que no, tienes quince años y sabes muy bien para que sirven "esos", mantente alejada de ese chico o tendrás problemas—la chica dejó ver completamente sus ojos, algo que siempre lograba descolocar a cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero sobre todo a Lincoln, simplemente nunca se podrá acostumbrar a esos ojos tan brillantes y expresivos de Lucy. La chica le miró con recelo.

—No pensaba hacer nada con ese mocoso, pero bien podía preguntar de todos modos a mí único hermano como actuar en esos casos—la chica se acomodó indignada lista para marcharse del cuarto de su hermano justo como había llegado, sin embargo, antes de que se subiera siquiera al marco de la ventana de la habitación, Lincoln la detuvo bajándola y sentándola sobre su cama—¿ahora qué?

—¿Para que necesitas saber cómo actuar? No tienes tiempo de pensar siquiera en cosas como en chicos, debes de pensar en cosas más importantes, tus clases de piano por ejemplo o tus recopilaciones de poemas propios, incluso la escuela es mejor que pensar en chicos—su hermana se quedó esperando a que terminara—lo que trato de decir es que no creo que nadie merezca a alguien tan talentosa como tú a tan corta edad, por lo menos no ahora, quizá en algunos, no, en muchos años—sentenció él. La sonrisa de su hermana volvió a asomarse quedamente mientras sus ojos se calmaban y ya no parecían querer lanzar fuego de ellos.

A Lincoln siempre le preocupo que sus hermanas tocaran temas tan complejos como este con él. Curiosamente siempre supo que ninguna de ellas lo tendrían como primera opción en consideración para hablar de esto con él, sabía que entre ellas se darían mejores consejos, pero no podía evitar pensar que Lucy se acercaría a él por alguna extraña razón, ya fuera que era su hermano más cercano con mayor experiencia, aun así, la diferencia entre que las cosas te las diga un hermano a una hermana debían de ser muy diferentes según Lincoln. Además, estaba el hecho de que Lucy había adquirido una temible figura de muñeca de porcelana, algo que extrañamente parecía ser un imán para casi cualquier hombre, a sus quince años sus rasgos finos y pálidos la convertían en una terrible atracción exótica para los jóvenes de su edad y mayores, algo que había sometido a Lincoln a ser más cuidadoso con quienes se le acercaban a su hermana menor, luego estaba su encanto natural impregnado en su forma de ser, era simplemente tan especial en todo sentido, incluso la cosas más mínima parecía estar bien planeada para que se viera atractiva en ella, ya fuera acomodarse su bufando durante el inverno o prepararse una taza de té cuando no podía dormir por las noches.

—¿Alguien como quién? ¿Un productor de cine quizá? —lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Era cierto que todos en la casa Loud sabían muy bien que Lincoln había estado planeando entrar a una escuela de artes visuales y cortometrajes para adquirir experiencia en el campo del cine y sus derivaciones, y también estaba el hecho que últimamente sus círculos sociales no abarcaban más de los ebrios de las fiestas a las cuales asistía con Clyde, su mejor amigo y por supuesto algunos jóvenes emprendedores en el cine casero, así como él con los que se reunía cada cierto tiempo.

—Sabes bien que no hablo de mis amigos—por alguna razón tampoco le gustaba la idea de que saliera con alguien de su grupo, eso simplemente lo volvería incómodo.

—Y yo tampoco lo hago—la chica se levantó con delicadeza de su lugar mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas de Lincoln y se inclinaba un poco sobre él para quedar más cercas a su rostro—¿Acaso no tengo la liberta de escoger con quien estar?—los pensamientos de nuevo lo golpearon a la cara, sus hermanas estaban en plan de volverlo loco uno de estos días, ¡claro que ella podía salir con quien le diera su gana! Pero cuando fuera una chica responsable por supuesto.

—Eres libre, pero si yo me opongo entonces no hay nada que hacer—contestó entré dientes mientras miraba a otro lado, no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía tan invasiva de sus hermanas.

—¿Y si es alguien a quien simplemente no puedes negarme? —le preguntó acercándose todavía más teniendo que ponerse de puntitas para apoyarse contra el pecho de Lincoln. Lucy sintió los latidos enfurecidos dentro del pecho de su hermano, algo que la hizo sentirse superior y sumamente satisfecha como pocas veces podía serlo.

—Aún no existe alguien así—contesto de mala gana él.

—Eso está por verse Linky—la chica le beso debajo de su barbilla mientras se separaba de él mientras pasaba sobre sus piernas al otro lado de su habitación justo dónde estaba la puerta—no olvides llevarme mañana a mi recital de piano, y debes llevarme un ramo de flores cuando terminé el evento, sería un gran detalle—la chica giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió completamente—por cierto, la próxima vez que Lynn y tú salgan asegúrense de invitarme, tengo quince y me gustaría que comenzaran a verme como una adolecente y no como la pequeña Lucy de ocho años—Lincoln asintió sin saber la razón exactamente del porque lo hizo, después se lo atribuirá todo a ese beso de su hermana que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir como un estúpido.

La chica cerró la puerta detrás de si dejando a Lincoln completamente sólo y con ganas de saber a quién rayos se estaba refiriendo Lucy hasta hace unos momentos. ¿Acaso había conocido a alguien que no fuera un patán? ¡Genial! No sólo tenía que lidiar con lo de Lynn, su desaparición y lo que sea que Clyde quisiera contarle, ahora se le sumaba el hecho de que su hermana menor estaba saliendo posiblemente a escondidas con un chico. Quería evaporarse por dos segundos para sentir tan liviano como hoy cuando caminó desde el centro cívico hasta su casa. El resto de la tarde ninguna otra visita se hizo presente en el cuarto del joven Loud. Para cuando salió de su habitación saludo a Luan y Luna que regresaban después de un largo día dónde sea que hubiesen estado, al parecer su hermana Lily había terminado de arreglar el accidente que había causado con las cosas de sus hermanas, aun cuando Luna se notó sumamente molesta por el acto pareció tranquilizarse por el empeño de solucionar las cosas de la menor entre todos ellos. En el momento en que Luna y Leni abrazaron a una acongojada Lily en la sala ante la enternecida vista de todos, Lincoln se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado las cosas tanto para él. ¿Dónde había dejado de ser ese niño en que los problemas se solucionaban con un abrazo? ¿Qué línea separaba todo esto del ayer? A su lado Lynn lo rozó brevemente con su mano mientras pasaba a su lado y movía todo su cuerpo hasta la cocina mientras las miradas de ambos se entrelazaban una con la otra y una tercer más brillosa no les quitaba la vista de encima. Sin saberlo, los tres estaban comenzando a tomar malas decisiones.

* * *

 **ScarSteban: Gracias por el cumplido. Va a ver una continuación por supuesto, la verdad es que es un proyecto en el que llevaba tiempo pensando y quise llevarlo a cabo justo ahora para ponerme a prueba a mí mismo. Y más que una, serán muchas malas decisiones, quiero enfatizar mucho el crecimiento de los niños Loud que nosotros conocíamos a lo que son (según mi imaginación) ahora que han crecido y están desprendiéndose de algunas cosas, esto sobre todo con Lucy y Lincoln. Respecto a la relación que tiene, digamos que son algo así como esos hermanos que se quieren, pero no tienden a demostrarlo mucho, no por lo menos enfrente del resto, según yo esto es más por el lado de Lucy, ya te enteraras.**

 **CocoaFic: Habrá más capítulos por supuesto, en realidad soy algo compulsivo a no dejar muchos cabos sueltos así que creo que esto va para largo y eso me aterra y también debería aterrarles a todos aquellos que piensen seguir con esta historia.**

 **J. Nagera: Me alegra que te haya gustado, debo decir que fue gracias a tu historia de Lynn y Lincoln por la que he terminado escribiendo justamente de Loud House y no de otra serie. Sobré Lynn y Lincoln, sinceramente debo decir que me mayor deseo es resaltar que entre ambos no hay muchos tapujos o barreras de confianza, y que sobre todos ellos se tienen el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas, además de que me he inventado pequeñas mini historias que me ayudaran a dar explicación del por qué su naturalidad cuando están uno al lado del otro. ¡La edad! Fue una decisión difícil, pues no sabía exactamente de qué manera ubicar a Lynn en todo esto, Lincoln me resultó un tanto más fácil, pero al mismo tiempo trato de apegarme a un Lincoln creciendo y en una etapa complicada. El final fue sorpresivo y encantador incluso para mí, algo que siempre se me ha dado mal al escribir son los inicios y los finales, por lo tanto, se me hacía complicado saber dónde terminar el capítulo, aquí entre todos nosotros te diré que estuve a punto de acabarlo en cuanto salían del parque, pero al parecer fue bueno que no lo hiciera.**

 **En general a todos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto. Tengan una magnifica semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Tarde un poquitín en publicar la continuación por cosas de la escuela y asuntos personales que me estaban nublando la imaginación. Sin embargo, hoy todo eso terminó por lo tanto pude concentrarme mejor para lograr terminar con el capítulo. Aclaro que después de este capítulo la verdadera trama comienza, ya que estos tres primeros capítulos fueron para darme una idea general de lo que se podía lograr aquí y como ir presentando los personajes, así como las situaciones.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano por cómo se termina este capítulo, créanme, es justo y necesario. Lo bueno de esto es que ya para el cuarto las cosas comienzan a ponerse más alocadas e inicia el verdadero caos.**

* * *

 **Primer Secreto.**

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln fue de los últimos hermanos Loud en levantarse seguido por Lynn quien lo saludo por el pasillo mientras esté se dirigía al baño. Quizá era cosa de su imaginación, pero desde la pequeña charla que había tenido con Lynn en su habitación la chica estaba un tanto distante con él, no se sentía como si estuviera huyendo de su persona, pero mínimamente presentía que algo no andaba bien del todo, pero bien podría ser cosas que pudiera estar imaginando y realmente no pasará nada con su hermana mayor. El chico entró a la regadera dispuesto a ducharse, el agua caliente lo relajaba demasiado bien como para no querer salir pasados unos minutos y el vapor cubriendo toda la habitación simplemente lo alejaba de todas sus preocupaciones, como si no existiera nada más allá de esa cortina de vapor que le cubría la vista. Algunos minutos después el chico salió como nuevo del baño y aprovechando que pasaba por el pasillo decidió revisar si su hermana Lucy estuviera ya despierta para irse lo antes posible después del desayuno. Tocó tres veces antes de escuchar el sonido sordo de un cuerpo chocando contra el piso, esto poco antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera mostrando a su hermana menor con su cabello enmarañado y con sus ojeras a simple vista. Lincoln dio un paso al interior de la habitación mientras despeinaba aún más el cabello de su hermana efusivamente, aunque esto no le fuera del total agrado a Lucy, ella se mantenía tranquila en su lugar.

—Debes acostarte más temprano, tus horarios son muy importantes para que rindas mejor en el día—su hermana asintió pesadamente.

—Odio el día, pero supongo que podía tratar—la chica se frotó sus ojos con resignación, ya no le apetecía salir el día de hoy tanto como ayer por la noche.

—Quiero que estés lista en cinco, no debes llegar tarde al teatro—el chico se estaba dando la media vuelta sin embargo fue retenido por Lucy quien tiró de su brazo para acercarlo hasta ella y poner a Lincoln a su altura para así poder plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Lincoln se frotó algo consternado la parte dónde Lucy le había dedicado aquel suave contacto con sus labios—¿Y eso? —preguntó risueño y un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana menor.

—Beso de buenos días—dijo simplemente ella ahora empujándola fuera de su habitación—ahora debo de cambiarme—la chica lo terminó sacando sin dificultades para después cerrarle rápidamente la puerta antes de que el chico volvería a emitir cualquier duda que tuviese en ese instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos volviesen a verse minutos después cuando bajaron casi a la vez para sentarse a desayunar lo que sea que fuese que Leni estuviera cocinando. La hermana mayor de ambos sostenía entre sus manos un viejo libro de recetas caseras que su padre solía utilizar hace muchos años. Luna y Luan también estaban ahí, pero estas se encontraban revisando sus últimas pertenecías que tuviesen que empacar antes de mudarse en unas semanas, era triste pero cierto, así como Lori, ahora era el turno de la humorista y rockera Loud de dejar la casa. Aun que era algo que desde hace algunos años ya se había intentado en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, esta vez parecía ser la definitiva, las chicas habían logrado acomodarse en unos departamentos no muy lejos de la ciudad para fortuna de su madre que aún podría visitar a Luan la mayor parte del tiempo que estuviese desocupada, mientras que con Luna tendría que esperar a que la chica terminara su primera gira oficial como vocalista en su propia banda. La invitación de salir del nido Loud también fue extendida a Lynn, pero esta simplemente pasaba de ella olímpicamente alegando que aún no estaba muy segura en que la casa no la necesitara ahí, sobre todo ahora que sus padres habían adquirido un espíritu aventurero el cual los mantenía lejos de casa durante transcursos de tiempo prolongados. No era que no confiara en Leni para cuidar de los chicos, simplemente para ella no había un lugar más cómodo que no fuera su hogar junto a su familia.

Las chicas saludaron a sus hermanos cuando estos pasaban a su lado para despedirlas pues posiblemente ellas no regresarían hasta dentro de algunos meses. Lincoln abrazó a sus hermanas por separado mientras que con Lucy compartieron un abrazó en conjunto las tres. Los cuatro hermanos se despidieron del resto de su familia y tomaron caminos separados, Luan y Luna se subieron al taxi que las esperaba afuera de la casa mientras Lincoln y Lucy se subían a la vieja Verónica. El camino fue algo nostálgico para Lincoln quien se había mantenido inmerso en sus recuerdos con sus hermanas mayores, su partida le estaba afectando de cierta manera, era como si le desprendieran partes importantes de él mismo, dolía y al mismo tiempo era satisfactorio ver que ambas estaban cumpliendo sus sueños en conjunto. En algún punto del viaje hasta el teatro dónde Lucy se presentaría hoy, a la chica se le ocurrió la idea de mostrarse un tanto más interesada con los sentimientos de su hermano y por qué no decirlo, los suyos mismos estaban hechos un caos al igual que los de Lincoln con todo eso de la mudanza de sus hermanas.

—Supongo que son cosas por las que todos tenemos que pasar—comenzó ella sintiendo un increíblemente incomodo nudo en su garganta al imaginarse que el próximo en la lista era Lincoln, el cual en unos meses estaría fuera de casa al igual que sus hermanas.

—Sí, a decir verdad, me siento algo nervioso, toda pinta a que soy el siguiente en tener que afrontar de frente contra ese hecho—la chica sintió que algo en su pecho se encogió al escuchar aquello, su hermano simplemente no pudo haber escogido una mejor elección de palabras que aquellas—pero ellas fueron muy inteligentes al irse a vivir juntas, Luan puede cuidar de su departamento mientras Luna viaja y verse con alguien de la familia más seguido. Pienso que no estaría mal que yo también me vaya buscando alguien con quien ir planeando un proyecto así—la chica inmediatamente rodó los ojos sabiendo justamente de quien estaba hablando su hermano. El chico no dejó pasar por desapercibido el movimiento de ojos de su hermana—¿Dije algo malo?

—¿Por qué piensas que Lynn es tu única opción para todo? —la chica soltó todo de lleno sobre su hermano.

—No dije que estuviera pensando en Lynn—se defendió él sin saber por qué razón se sintió obligado a hacerlo.

—Oh vamos, ella y tú siempre han sido muy unidos—mencionó casi gritando la chica—sería absurdo si pensaras en otra de nosotros para irte a vivir juntos. Leni está a cargo de la casa mientras nuestros padres están fuera y su trabajo de diseñadora aun si le deja dinero no creo que quieras sentirte como un mantenido por ella, luego descartó a las pequeñas por obvias razones y por supuesto yo ni siquiera soy una opción, así que Lynn es la única chica de todas nosotras con la que podrías irte a vivir, incluso cuando ella te causara más problemas que todas nosotras juntas—la chica sentía la cara roja, y no sabía exactamente si del enojo o de la vergüenza por todo lo que había dicho.

—Lynn no me causa problemas—la defendió Lincoln con culpa, en realidad se podría decir que él podía llegar a causarle más problemas a su hermano mayor de lo que Lucy pudiera imaginar, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría nadie, incluso a Lynn—pero sí, ella es la única de todas con la que podría estar justo ahora acomodándonos en alguna zona de la ciudad, ella podía seguir estudiando normalmente su último año de carrera y yo comenzando el mío. Podríamos dividirnos la renta e incluso trabajar medio tiempo en el mismo lugar—habló sonriente el chico pues la idea no sonaba tan mal.

—Si te preocupa la renta, yo he ahorrado bastante los últimos años, creo que nos alcanzaría bien los primeros meses hasta pensar en otra cosa—fue demasiado tarde para cuando Lucy se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, sin poderlo evitar se cubrió disimuladamente su rostro para que no se le cayera de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, ¡Estaba siendo demasiado atrevida! Lincoln, lejos de tomarse de forma extraña lo dicho por su hermana quedo más que enternecido por sus palabras, sabía muy bien que no siempre demostraba su afecto con Lucy y quizá esta era una forma de hacerle saber de una vez por todas que ella quería ser reconocida como alguien que mereciera de su tiempo, el chico tomó desprevenida a su hermana por lo que la adolecente no se percató cuando su hermano se acercó lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en su mejilla, la chica se giró exaltada, algo muy raro en ella y con su cara colorada se fijó en su hermano que le sonreía de lado mientras volvía a concentrarse en el camino—Lincoln…

—Tampoco suena nada mal, pero no me gustaría aprovecharse de esa manera, no te dejaría que pusieras un solo centavo, además sólo son pequeñas ideas, aún tengo tiempo para planearlo—el chico diviso a lo lejos el gran edificio en el que su hermana se presentaría hoy mismo, sonrió y con un movimiento suave deslizo sus manos por el volante para aparcar a la vieja Verónica—gracias Lucy, por ofrecerte como mi compañera, quizá algún día…—el chico iba a decirle que quizá algún día él le ayudaría de la misma forma en que ella quiere ayudarle, tal vez no pronto pero si cuando ella estuviese lista para dar ese paso y le rogaba a Dios por que para ese entonces él ya tuviese una base para sustentar esa ayuda. Lucy no lo dejó si quiera terminar, lo abrazó de inmediato, incluso ella estaba reconociendo que se estaba volviendo excesivamente afectiva con su hermano, pero simplemente no podía negarse a sí misma la posibilidad de demostrarle su cariño en cuanto se diera la oportunidad, era algo instintivo para ella y más ahora que se estaba comportando como tu un hombre ante sus ojos, o algo así.

—No digas nada más, así está bien, antes de que lo arruines con otra cosa—la chica lo soltó pasados algunos segundos, respiró hondo y salió del coche no sin antes recordarle a su hermano que seguía esperando el dichoso ramo de flores que ella le estaba obligando a comprar, algo que por supuesto Lincoln cumpliría como otro de los muchos caprichos que le gustaba hacer sin pensárselo para una de sus hermanas—no quiero rosas—fue lo único que especificó la chica antes de caminar tranquilamente por el pavimento hasta entrar por las grandes puertas de cristal del conservatorio que daban al teatro interior de este. Todo estaba bien hasta que tuvo que mencionar el ramo de flores, ¿Podría conseguir uno justo ahora? Lincoln checó la hora, calculaba unos cuarenta minutos hasta que fuese el turno de su hermana, así que el tiempo podía estar a su favor, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando salió del auto disparado en busca del ramo de flores para Lucy, quien sabe, a lo mejor podía conseguir algo de su agrado.

El recital de Lucy transcurrió alrededor de dos horas, dónde jóvenes de todas las edades salían al escenario uno detrás del otro, algunos respiraban hondo antes de tocar, otros mantenían un semblante de concentración notorio, algunos de ellos incluso palidecieron mientras tocaban sus instrumentos, pero ninguno de ellos se comparó a la presencia de Lucy sobre el escenario. No para Lincoln. Su esbelta figura subiendo a paso lento y confiado sobre el escenario dejó a más de uno boquiabierto, sus pisadas de tacón hicieron eco en toda la sala hasta que termino su recorrido delante de su instrumento. Lincoln contuvo el aliento cuando la chica alargó su reverencia un poco más de la cuenta para lograr encontrarlo entre todas las demás personas, pero al final sus miradas terminaron llamándose entre la distancia del público y el escenario. La chica abrió la boca para musitar algo que para todos incluido Lincoln fue desconocido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser algo importante. La chica extendió sus manos sobre el instrumento al centro del escenario una vez se hubo delante de ella y entonces todo inicio. Lincoln ojeó el programa para saber que pieza era la que su hermana estaba interpretando, "Dream of Love" de Franz Liszt. El chico no perdía ningún movimiento de su hermana sobre el piano y es que era tan hipnótico que dudaba que si quiera alguien en la sala pudiese hacerlo. Quizá era obra de la música, pero se sentía en paz, sin preocupaciones, no había nada ni nadie en su cabeza que no fueran Lucy interpretando aquella hermosa pieza en el piano negro. Comenzó a sentirse atrapado en una sensación muy cálida y al mismo tiempo familiar, y sin embargo era tan nuevo para él. Cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba en nada en específico hasta que su hermana entró en su mente, más exactamente su fragancia, ese olor a flores recién cortadas, velas aromáticas y claro, a ella misma. Sentía que podía tocarla, que la rozaba con las manos. La vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo trajo a la realidad.

 **¡Nuevo Mensaje!**

 **Lynn.**

 **Lincoln, después de que pases a dejar a Lynn a casa me preguntaba si quisieras salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Necesito salir, me siento atrapada en casa y me ha sentado mal la despedida de hoy con Luna y Luan, de verdad te necesito hermanito.**

El chico reviso el mensaje detalladamente. Su hermana últimamente no quería estar en casa, incluso algunas veces la evitaba, de hecho, podía presentir que esto tenía algo que ver con que estuviera un tanto más tranquila de lo habitual en ella. Deseaba por todo lo que existía que no fuera nada malo, ya que, aunque Lynn fuese ya no adulta aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por ella como su hermano.

 **Respuesta…**

 **Lincoln.**

 **¿Salir? Por supuesto. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?**

Después de que el mensaje fuera enviado no pasó mucho tiempo para que otro mensaje de su hermana entrara a su buzón.

 **¡Nuevo Mensaje!**

 **Lynn.**

 **Por supuesto. Espero que Lucy no te quité toda tu energía, está noche eres todo mío Lincoln Loud.**

El muchacho sonrió ante la actitud posesiva de su hermana, envió un último mensaje de confirmación para cerrar el trato y bloqueó su móvil una vez más. Unos momentos después el recital se había acabado. Al salir por la puerta principal Lucy fue abordada por algunas personas que agradecían su presencia en el recital de piano, entre ellos se encontraba incluso uno de los jueces, el cual elogiaba la técnica de la chica con el instrumento. Lucy se sintió un tanto incomoda por estar llamando tanto la atención, normalmente se tratarían de uno o dos espectadores, pero entré más veces se presentaba a estos eventos más personas la reconocían y eso en verdad resultaba más un problema que algo que la hiciera sentir bien. Ella no era Lola, Luan y Luna, todas ellas estaban acostumbradas a llamar la atención, pero que ahora le estuviera ocurriendo a ella era algo simplemente asfixiante. Encontró con la vista a Lincoln quien se acercaba desde lo lejos hasta dónde ella estaba con un ramo de camelias blancas entre sus manos, como pudo el chico se abrió pasó entre las personas hasta tomarla de su mano y posarse a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero debemos irnos—se disculpó con todos los "fans" de su hermana mientras se la llevaba lejos de ahí. La chica apretó con más fuerza la mano con la que su hermano la llevaba aferrada un poco a él haciéndola seguirle desde muy cercas. Era bobo, pero todos esos sentimientos que tan sólo Lincoln podía hacerle sentir con su mera presencia estaba segura que no los tendría con nadie más, eran tan únicos de ellos dos, por lo menos en ella todo su interior dejaba de marchar de una forma normal, incluso ella estaba segura que no era propio en si misma el estar sintiendo todo aquel puñado de sensaciones tan buenas como empalagosas, pero era inevitable, su hermano la hacía sentirse como ninguna otra persona en el mundo lo haría, y eso quemaba al mismo tiempo que la hacía sentirse cálida—estuviste grandiosa Lucy—le reconoció su hermano mientras le abría la puerta del auto para que ella se subiera. Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacía la casa Loud.

—Gracias, pensé que en cualquier momento tocaría mal una nota—sus manos aun temblaban, todo aquel nerviosismo que había estado conteniendo en su cuerpo escurría por cualquier parte de su ser.

—Y aun así yo te hubiese dado estas—el chico tomó señalo el ramo de flores que Lucy había estado sosteniendo desde que Lincoln se entregara unos metros antes de llegar a la vieja Verónica. La chica acaricio con suavidad los pétalos de las flores.

—Así que camelias blancas—mencionó la chica distrayendo a su hermano del volante por unos momentos.

—¿Significan algo malo? —la chica sonrió levemente y negó con delicadeza.

—Son perfectas —Lincoln asintió satisfecho por la respuesta.

Antes de pasar por su hogar, Lincoln llevó a su pequeña pianista a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, la chica parecía estar de humor para estar fuera de la casa aún si fuese de día así que tenía que aprovechar eso todo lo posible para dedicarle un día de diversión sólo a su hermana menor. Primero la llevó a una librería cercana para que escogiera alguna novela que le llamase la atención, sabía muy bien que desde hace unas semanas Lucy no había conseguido algo bueno que leer y esperaba que hoy encontrara algo de su agrado. Al final la chica terminó por escoger una vieja novela clásica de un autor el cual Lincoln no reconocía de ningún lado. Después fueron a una tienda de cosas artesanales a la cual Lucy quería ir para comprar algunas velas nuevas para su habitación, por último, pasaron por una taza de café en un lugar demasiado snob para el gusto de Lincoln, pero a Lucy parecía encantarle por lo cual prefirió no decir nada y tragarse las miradas de todos cuando entró con el brazo de su hermana aferrado al suyo, se dio cuenta que les miraban con algo de intriga e incluso a él con recelo. Al pasar por los cristales del local se dio cuenta del porqué de todos eso, por la forma en que su hermana se aferraba a él parecían una pareja demasiado joven, pero pasándola bien. Se sintió enfermo al pensar en su hermana como su pareja, tendría que golpearse mentalmente para sentirse nuevamente bien.

—Sé que no es tu estilo, pero agradezco que me trajeras—Lucy había estado jugando con la cucharita de su taza desde hace rato, tanto que se estaba volviendo como una especie de acción según ella. Escuchar el tintineo del metal de la cucharita golpear el interior de la taza era simplemente gratificante.

—Hoy fue tu gran día—dijo Lincoln dejando su taza casi vacía—es lo menos que puede hacer tu hermano mayor.

Aunque a Lucy le hubiese gustado seguir un tiempo más así, juntos los dos, todo terminó al llegar a su hogar, más exactamente cuándo Lincoln le abrió la puerta y sus hermanas, Lana, Lola y Lily fueron a abrazarla mientras la acechaban con preguntas sobre su recital. Terminó por perder a Lincoln cuando este subió las escaleras y justamente antes de llegar al último escalón fue detenido por alguien más.

Unos pies descalzos le detuvieron el pasó mientras el chico miró distraídamente hacia arriba para ver a su hermana Lynn posada justo enfrente de él. La chica llevaba unos shorts ajustados y una de las sudaderas de Lincoln. La chica lo tomó de su muñeca y corrió hacía su recamara junto con Lincoln quien por poco se cae por la efusividad de su hermana, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanas desde la planta baja de la casa. Lynn arrojó a su hermano sin delicadeza a la cama de ella y con entusiasmo se puso sobre de él mientras le miraba con fuego en los ojos. Lincoln pasó saliva estrepitosamente, que forma tan salvaje de recibirlo pensó en un primer momento, pero después se preocupó al notar un ligero rubor carmín en las mejillas de su hermana, era muy poco pero notoriamente considerable tomando en cuenta que sus ojos estaban levemente cristalizados en lágrimas.

—¿Lynn? —se preocupó su hermano.

—Lincoln, necesito decirte algo—apenas sintió el olor a alcohol inundarle las fosas nasales para darse cuenta que Lynn había ingerido lo suficiente como para estar en ese estado, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres salir para hablar más tranquilamente? —de repente la necesidad de guardar una distancia prudente con su hermana parecía una de sus prioridades justo debajo de saber exactamente que le pasaba a su hermana.

—¡No! —el gritó inesperado de su hermana lo hizo temblar un poco, esto simplemente ya no era normal, nada de esto le estaba dejando un buen sabor de boca y ver a su hermana en ese estado lo hacía sentirse tan estúpido ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? —Lincoln, yo…

—¡Lincoln! ¡Tus amigos vienen a verte! —la inconfundible voz de Leni proveniente desde la planta baja los hizo pegar un respingo a ambos. ¿Amigos? ¿Clyde y quien más? Lincoln escuchó a su hermana maldecir severamente por lo bajó mientras apretaba sus manos sobre el pecho su arrugando un tanto su playera.

—Chicos ¿Están ahí? —la voz de Lucy al otro lado de la puerta les puso en alerta a ambos. El chico Loud sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Qué pensaría Lucy si entrara y los encontrara en esta situación a su hermana y él? Para empezar, no tenía claro qué clase de situación era esa.

Lynn y Lincoln se miraron unos momentos antes de que la chica se decidiera a actuar de una vez por todas. Se acercó al rostro de su hermano como aquella mañana en la que ambos estuvieron en esa misma cama conversando después de su alocada fiesta, sus respiraciones volvían a encender el espacio entre ellos y sus pieles estaban ardiendo por el hecho de encontrarse una vez más. Lynn posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Lincoln mientras delineaba sus rasgos delicadamente y poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Lincoln sintió la respiración de su hermana sobre sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que podría jurar que su corazón se le escaparía de un salto fuera de su pecho.

—¿Me guardarías un secreto? —le preguntó ella antes de juntar finalmente sus labios con los de su hermano en un beso más allá de lo fraternal. La mente de Lincoln explotó segundos después de que sintió la lengua de su hermana recorrer sus labios con sensualidad.

* * *

 **J. Nagera: Traro de ir haciendo los capítulos un pelín más largos cada vez. Qué bueno que consideres buena la historia, eso me alegra bastante. Bueno, como habrás visto ya precipité las cosas, pero sólo un poco, de verdad que ese beso tenía que pasar aquí y ahora, de lo contrario muchas cosas no sucederían y la verdad sentía la trama de la historia algo floja, sabes como un sentimiento de "!aquí no está pasando nada! ¿Dónde va el drama en todo esto que no lo siento?" Así como pequeña pista, sólo puedo decir qué Lynn sabe de algo que Clyde descubrió y Ronnie Anne sabe que le puede hacer daño a Lincoln. Sobre Lucy y sus indirectas que son más directas que otra cosa, pues no sé realmente si un hermano se dé cuenta de que su hermana le propone incesto así que el cliché más fácil es atontarlo un poco, pero sólo poquito y tiernamente, y sí, esa edad de las hormonas sin control tiene a la casa Loud patas arriba. Gracias por leer compañero.**

 **CocoaFic: Y lo que se viene, estos días estuve pensando cómo causarles traumas profundos a nuestros chicos Loud, caeré apropósito en algunos clichés sólo para después hacer giros de 360 grados, a ver qué tal sale esto. Gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **LukasRuderer: Todos sabemos que la tensión ira en aumento, y la verdad estos tres capítulos se me hicieron tan pasivos que tengo el deseo casi obsceno de traumatizar a un personaje, por ahora estoy decidiendo a quien. Lo de Lynn en el baño suena muy a que alguien le hizo algo ¿verdad? Me preguntó si en realidad fue a Lynn a la que agredieron. Yo estoy sintiendo una clase de empatía por Lucy aquí, estoy dejando ver claramente sus sentimientos por Lincoln a diferencia con Lynn que los encubro más, pero es para que se vayan haciendo a la idea de que Lucy no es de esos amores que quitan si no de los que prefieren dar. Esto se irá entendiendo a lo largo de la historia, con esto también dejó en claro que LucyVioladoraLoca no aparece en este fic, no te preocupes. Lo que Clyde quiere decirle a Lincoln está lejos de saberse por ahora, ya sea porque no se puede o no quieren. Debes estar tranquilo, Lincoln no será un saco de carne, por ahora lo estoy tratando así pero mi meta es profundizar en cada personaje de tal forma que, aunque no les gusten las decisiones que tomen se sientan más empatizados con cada uno y logren sentirlos humanos y con muchos defectos.**

 **ScarSteban: Muy malas decisiones, incluso yo estoy pensando en cómo va a quedar mi mente después de todo por lo que les voy a hacer pasar. La fiesta es medianamente importante, tendrá relevancia por ahora, se olvidará a la mitad y todo se aclara al final de fin, justo como debe ser, pero ojo, las cosas se irán respondiendo por si solas, pero no de forma que se noten. Es un placer que me sigas leyendo, espero entretener amigo mío.**

 **Julex93: Conocimos a las hermanas Loud en su etapa de niñas, así que imaginármelas con mayor edad y como actuarían es todo un reto, pero incluso yo me sentía intrigado por esto y el cómo imaginarlas llamando a su manera la atención de Lincoln. Veo que la fiesta está siendo un criadero de dudas, por el momento sólo hay que pensar que es importante pero no hay que centrarnos mucho en eso, está lejos de descubrirse que pasó esa madrugada. Clyde, aunque sabe algo, quizá opte por hacerse el desentendido. Hablando amigo Clyde, fue loco imaginarlo como un ligador extremo, pero incluso él tiene su historia detrás de todo esto. Espero seguirte viendo por aquí.**

 **LoudFan: ¡Gracias de verdad! Y tranquilicémonos que ni yo sé a conciencia como va a terminar, por el momento ubico tres escenarios posibles, pero clichés, así que habrá que trabajarlos. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la comunidad ha sabido como explotar en muchos sentidos la serie desde sus diferentes perspectivas e imaginación de cada uno. Esa última frase del primer capítulo se la debes a mi corasao que no tenía nada que hacer en la madrugada. ¡Muchas gracias por la información! Eso ha nutrido como no tienes idea al fic, ahora que lo tengo en cuenta por jugar más con las situaciones y me has dado entrada a muchos escenarios posibles con todo esto, debo decir que aunque ya tuviese algunas cosas planeadas para Luan y Luna, creo que era necesario apegarme a esta parte de la cultura americana para hacerlas personajes más reales, por otro lado la presencia de Leni no puede irse de la casa Loud en estos momentos y la de Lynn… esto es un caso aparte que se descubre en unos cuantos capítulos más ¿Dónde está Lori cuando se le necesita? El próximo capítulo puede que veas a una Lynn un poco confundida y al mismo tiempo iracunda, así que ella será algo volatín por ahora. Muchas gracias por todo, trabajaré duro para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Aclarando algunas cosas.**

 **Las Camelias blancas en el idioma de las flores significan un amor inocente y puro, normalmente el primero amor, esto me motivo a que Lincoln le diera un ramo de las mismas y no otras, por lo que el significa para Lucy su primer amor inocente y puro, esto lo aclarare más adelante, una historia de trasfondo.**

 **El hecho de que Lucy tocará Dream of Love no es otra que tiendo a escribir mientras escucho música clásica y la canción que se estaba reproduciendo en esos momentos era curiosamente la obra de Franz Liszt, Dream of Love.**

 **¡Bonito fin de semana a todos!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

 **Quiero avisar antes que nada que posiblemente no esté actualizando tan rápidamente como ahora por lo menos en estas dos semanas según yo, por exámenes. Sin embargo, me daré a la tarea de seguir escribiendo y hacer los capítulos un tanto más largos para que tengan algo que leer. Además de que dejaré algunas pistas en próximos capítulos de lo que va a pasar, pequeños detalles, casi nulos algunos de ellos.**

 **Bueno, espero y disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Pecado y sus malas decisiones.**

Fue tarde para cuando se probó el pecado de sus actos, el mismo que se escurría sobre los labios de cada uno en forma de saliva, era tan enfermamente bueno, pero eso posiblemente jamás lo admitirán, no por ahora. Lynn se presionó aún más sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, estaba temblando, ella también lo hacía y sin embargo todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar. Lincoln intentó levantarse, quitarla de encima e incluso apartarla bruscamente, pero ahí estaba él, sin emitir sonido alguno o queja, y la culpa brotando de cada uno de sus poros era algo totalmente nuevo para el chico. Lynn se terminó separando de él lentamente, su mirada estaba caída y sus ojos reflejaban cierta culpa que no tenía hasta que se dio cuenta que su hermano la observaba con incertidumbre. La castaña se abrazó a si misma indefensa, sin ganas de llorar, pero con las lágrimas en sus pupilas. Otro llamado a la puerta detuvo a Lincoln de ir hacía ella y reconfortarla, de intentar saber por qué razón le había besado, pero incluso en él ahora no había esas ganas de ayudar a Lynn, de estar con ella, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, pues ese beso de alguna manera le había gustado, porque no hizo nada para detenerla y por imaginarse todo lo que pudo haber pasado si las cosas hubieran seguido ese rumbo. Lincoln se recompuso de la cama y caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, su hermana menor se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de la misma y con una confusión clavada en su mirada como en ningún otro día, la chica se levantó en puntillas para encontrar con su mirada a su Lynn de espaldas a ellos y sentada en el suelo, su inevitable preocupación no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los hermanos mayores, incluso para Lynn que ni siquiera la estaba observando, pero su silencio lo decía todo.

—Clyde y Ronnie Anne están abajo—soltó sin más Lucy mirando detenidamente a su hermano para darse una idea de lo que pasa ahí arriba.

El chico Loud asintió y pasó a un lado de ella dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, no sin antes girar su vista en dirección al cuarto de Lynn dónde Lucy parecía querer entrar a ver a su hermana, pero esta misma se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y cerró sin hacer otra cosa que marcharse hasta su propia habitación. Mientras que bajaba las escaleras, Lincoln podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos platicando con el resto sus hermanas, pero eran como ecos en la casa, su cabeza los alejaba poniendo como prioridad el recuerdo de su hermana besándolo. Se lamió con curiosidad y culpa sus labios para ver si aún sabían a Lynn, la respuesta no lo hizo sentir mejor y terminó por quitarse ese sabor de los labios removiéndolo con su muñeca. Al llegar a la planta baja Clyde le saludo desde el sofá mientras platicaba animadamente con Lily y Lana sobre sus experimentos caseros y otras cosas geniales para sus hermanas, Ronnie Anne charlaba con su hermana Leni al otro lado de la sala mientras comían algunas galletas que aparentemente había cocinado la mayor.

—Linky, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Leni al verlo tan pálido y con sus expresiones apagadas. Parecía enfermo o que algo no le había sentado muy bien. Inmediatamente la chica se dirigió a él para checar su temperatura, al sentirlo con su antemano se dio cuenta que posiblemente tuviera fiebre, estaba levemente hirviendo—traigo el termómetro, espera unos momentos—Lincoln la detuvo con un agarré suave en su muñeca, y la tranquilizó con una sonrisa de esas que había practicado para no preocupar a sus hermanas.

—Estoy bien, quizá algo cansado, pero bien—mintió, pero fue lo suficientemente creíble para todos, incluso esperaba que para él también lo fuera pues necesitaba pensar en otras cosas—hola chicos—saludo a sus amigos con un movimiento de mano. Clyde inmediatamente supo que algo no iba bien con su mejor amigo, pero prefería preguntarle en un lugar más privado y seguro, dónde sólo ellos conversaran.

—Es bueno verte en una pieza, Loud—el comentario de Ronnie Anne fue sutil, pero para ellos tres sólo hacía referencia al día de la fiesta en que ambos terminaron por perderse de vista—¿Y Lynn? —las hermanas Loud se extrañaron de que la amiga de su hermano preguntara por su hermana Lynn, ¿Pasaba algo con ella? Pues según recordasen esas dos no eran las mejores amigas o siquiera amigas.

—Genial, ya sabes cómo es ella, siempre en perfectas condiciones—se mordió interiormente su labio inferior porque justamente pasaba todo lo contrario con Lynn y aparentemente él no estaba interesando esta vez en averiguar que era. Era una basura como hermano y como persona.

—Es bueno saberlo—Clyde liberó la tensión en el aire para después removerse un poco en su lugar—en realidad no vinimos a preguntar por Lynn—mencionó el chico recordándole con sus palabras a Ronnie Anne el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba justamente ahí—hay algo que necesitamos decirte que es de tu incumbencia—todas las hermanas de Lincoln ahí presentes lo miraron con curiosidad. Todas menos Leni, que sorpresivamente entendió que la plática era exclusivamente con su hermano.

—Niñas, ya es tarde, a la cama—las tres niñas soltaron un gemido de inconformidad y a regañadientes fueron subiendo una a una las escaleras para alistarse a dormir. Leni les pidió a los jóvenes que no tardasen mucho en platicar pues le preocupaba que Lincoln se desvelase más de la cuenta.

Una vez los tres solos, fue Clyde el primero en dirigirse a Lincoln para que se sentara en algún sitio de su casa. Ronnie Anne se acercó a ambos mientras soltaba un bufido de molestia y enojo al mismo tiempo en que su mirada buscaba la de Lincoln. De nuevo esa sensación de no saber nada y verse como un imbécil se plantó sobre la cabeza del albino.

—Lincoln seré directo contigo, ¿Recuerdas algo de la fiesta? —Clyde estaba tomándose a sí mismo de sus manos, jugueteando con sus dedos, eso era evidencia de que algo estaba alterando a su amigo según Lincoln, lo suficiente como para que el nerviosismo de su niñez se reflejara ahora.

—¿Puedes ser más específico? Recuerdo muchas cosas, pero supongo que me lo preguntas por algo en concreto—su amigo se frotó el rostro no sabiendo realmente como ser directo con Lincoln.

—A lo que Clyde se refiere es que si recuerdas como te sentiste antes de desvanecerte—Lincoln no supo cómo fue que Ronnie Anne se dio cuenta que se había desvanecido en la fiesta, hasta dónde él sabía ella no lo volvió a encontrar el resto de la convivencia alocada que tuvieron—Lincoln yo también me desvanecí—la chica sonó preocupada, algo que hizo sentir a Lincoln toda vía más curioso por el tema de la conversación—nos drogaron—finalizó la chica sin saber que más decir y soltando todo de sopetón.

—¿Cómo que nos drogaron? —repitió alarmado el joven.

—Lincoln tranquilo, eso realmente es apenas el inicio de nuestros problemas—Lincoln casi se ríe por el comentario de su amigo ¿Acaso era poca cosa? ¡Los drogaron! ¿Quién y qué motivos tenía para hacerlo?

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? —preguntó el chico con su ritmo cardiaco elevado.

—Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue intentar recordar todo lo hecho—mencionó Clyde—como la mayor parte estaba intacta no me preocupe demasiado, así que preferí limpiar un poco el lugar—el chico estaba poniéndose tenso, algo normal cuando se sabe que se quiere decir algo que no es fácil de digerir incluso para él—las chicas con las que estuve despertaron también, todo parecía quedar en una fiesta común y corriente de chicos de nuestra edad, hasta que—Clyde se tomó unos momentos para pensar más detenidamente las cosas, Ronnie Anne le puso una de sus manos sobre su espalda para reconfortarlo. Lincoln comenzó a ver todas las terribles posibilidades de lo que pudiera salir de la boca de su amigo—una de ellas se sobre saltó al verse casi completamente desnuda entre mantas y en el piso del lugar, su cuerpo le dolía, presentaba náuseas y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

—Clyde…—susurro Lincoln aterrizando en la situación al fin.

—No le tomé importancia al principio, era normal que una chica se despertara al día siguiente y se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, pero jamás imaginé que en realidad lo olvidara. La otra chica intento calmarla, eran amigas y le intentaba hacer recordar sobre que ella había aceptado—Clyde se tomó el rostro con sus manos intentando calmarse poco a poco—ella presentó cargos contra mí por acto sexual no consensual—el chico terminó por desplomarse en el sofá—en otras palabras, violación—Lincoln se levantó de su asiento enojado y con la mirada enfocada en su amigo.

—¡Yo te conozco! No eres capaz de hacer algo como eso, eres promiscuo, pero no un degenerado—Ronnie Anne pasó saliva pesadamente, incluso ella sabía que la situación no estaba siendo justa con el moreno, pero no lo era con ninguno de los tres.

—No fue una buena fiesta para muchos de nosotros —la voz de Ronnie Anne demostraba que se encontraba afligida por algo más—desperté un par de calles lejos del centro cívico, yo no recuerdo haberme movido del lugar y al parecer me encontré con alguien no muy amistoso en el camino—Lincoln iba a preguntar antes de que su amiga prosiguiera, con quien se había topado, pero la chica negó inmediatamente silenciándolo una vez más para poder proseguir, todo lo siguiente lo relató la chica con furia contenida—mi cuerpo me dolía exageradamente, al revisarlo noté muchos golpes que yo no me haría a posta, pensé lo peor en ese momento—el corazón de Lincoln se detuvo algunos segundos, justamente lo que tardo Ronnie Anne en seguir—no recuerdo que alguien intentara hacer algo conmigo, pero no lograba recordar nada, las pruebas que quiero hacerme necesitan algún tiempo más para arrojar datos solidos de lo que pasó con mi cuerpo esa noche, pero confió en que fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pasara nada más—Lincoln estaba sorprendido y sin palabras.

—Ronnie Anne y yo regresamos al lugar hoy en la mañana, fue mera curiosidad que nos encontrásemos ahí pues ninguno de los dos habíamos hablado hasta ese momento y nos encontramos con una inquietante cosa—contó Clyde algo más tranquilo—había algunas tabletas de Flunitrazepam, mejor conocida como rufis o…

—O "droga de la violación"—concluyó Ronnie Anne—me puse en contacto con algunas personas más de la fiesta, y muchas de ellas también recuerdan haberse desvanecido en algún punto de la madrugada, no quise entrar en detalles con ninguno de ellos para que el problema no se hiciera más grande y sólo me interesé por los que lograban recordar más o los que hubiesen tenido que pasar por algo "anormal" ese día, al final de cuentas sólo algunos que no tomaron o lo hicieron en menor medida nos pueden decir que recuerdan, además fuera de Clyde, la chica con la que pasó la noche y yo, no he sabido de alguien más a quien las cosas se le salieran tan de las manos ese día—Lincoln asintió pesadamente. El recuerdo de Lynn estando en el baño la mañana en que despertó regresó a su memoria, negó muchas veces antes de querer brincar de su asiento para interrogar a su hermana. Debía de pensar que nada la había pasado, que todo había quedado en que ella se hubiese quedado dormida en algún sitio, que el alcohol simplemente la cansara lo suficiente como para buscar un lugar dónde caer dormida.

—¿Cómo nos drogaron? —preguntó el chico Loud analizando todas sus posibilidades—¿En qué les puedo ayudar en todo esto?

—Mezclaron las pastillas en algunas bebidas de la fiesta, aparentemente fue al azar y no tenemos motivos para pensar lo contrario, por lo tanto, podríamos esperar a que la situación mejore o hacer algo al respecto—sentenció Clyde sabiendo para sí mismo que lo mejor sería atrapar al culpable si era posible—no queríamos involucrar a la policía hasta que tuviéramos un terreno más firme por el cual caminar, pero con la denuncia de la chica fue más que suficiente, las cosas no tardarán mucho en salirse de control y eso quiere decir que todos lo que estuvimos ese día en la fiesta somos tan culpables como inocentes, por lo menos ustedes dos—Clyde exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de volver a llenar unas cuantas veces más.

—Lincoln, ¿Dónde estuvo tu hermana ese día? —el albino miró interrogante a su amiga, algo incrédulo por la pregunta.

—¿Piensas que ella fue? —dijo herido por las palabras de la chica quien lo miraba con duda.

—No, pero ha sido una coincidencia demasiado mala como para descartar a personas que no suelen estar en nuestras fiestas, si dudo de mis amigos cercanos ¿Qué me detiene a dudar de Lynn? El hecho de que sea tu hermana no significa que no hará nada—Lincoln sintió la punzada en el pecho ante aquella resolución de su amiga. Era más que obvio que la presión entre los tres se estaba haciendo más grande, el chico negó súbitamente.

—Ella no haría algo como eso, no sería capaz—habló Lincoln con firmeza—pero esta situación me preocupa tanto como a ustedes, investigaré lo mejor que pueda y los mantendré al tanto—los chicos asintieron preparados para irse del lugar. Los jóvenes se despidieron del joven Lincoln lo antes posible para dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Al cerrarse la puerta Lincoln dejó caer todo su peso contra esta, se sentía sumamente indefenso ante toda esta tormenta de pensamientos que lo perturbaban. Su mejor amigo estaba siendo acusado por violación, Ronnie Anne pudo haber sido realmente agredida ese día y el temor que sentía por su hermana no desaparecía, aún más con la posibilidad de que ella pudiese haber estado involucrada como víctima en todo esto no lo dejaba nada tranquilo. Movido por su propia fuerza de voluntad el joven Loud arrastró sus pasos hasta la habitación únicamente de Lynn ahora que Luan se había marchado. Entró sin pedir permiso, no sé sorprendió al ver a su hermana aún despierta sobre su cama, ella por su parte aparto la vista cuando se dio cuenta de quien había entrado a su habitación. Lincoln se acercó cuidadosamente hasta dónde estaba su hermana y dudo unos momentos en si preguntarle si algo malo le había pasado ese día en la fiesta, o si recordaba algo, lo que fuese que lo pudiera dejar tranquilo para lograr conciliar el sueño. El muchacho se sentó cerca de ella mientras la veía inclinarse lejos de él algo incomoda. Ya no le importaba lo que había pasado hace rato en su habitación, ni siquiera pensaba preguntarle nada del beso a su hermana, quizá ella se encontraba confundida con algo, tal y como él se encontraba en esos momentos, deseaba ayudarla en lo que fuera que fuese eso, pero lo mejor era esperar a que ella se lo dijera directamente. Se sentía desesperado, ansioso e intranquilo. La chica al percatarse de que su hermano no parecía emitir palabra y al contrario parecía decaído se acercó lentamente a él para verle su cara, entonces se dio cuenta que los ojos de Lincoln se veían tristes al mismo tiempo que confundidos. Su pecho se encogió al verlo tan vulnerable como pocas veces dejaba ver, ahora más que habían crecido, Lincoln era más reservado sobre las cosas que pudiesen aquejarlo para no preocuparlas, pero el hecho de que se diese una ocasión en que levantara ese muro de sentimientos quería significar que no la estaba pasando nada bien. La castaña lo hizo aferrarse a ella en un abrazo que esperaba y lo reconfortara, sólo sentía que, si no lo tocaba, su hermanito se desmoronaría delante sus ojos en cualquier momento.

—Lincoln—le llamó ella en un susurro.

—Lynn, nada te pasó en la fiesta ¿cierto? —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida. Ella imaginaba que todo esto se debía a lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en su habitación, parecía que no. La chica no sabía muy bien a que se refería Lincoln por lo tanto prefirió seguir escuchando a su hermano desahogar toda la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros—han pasado muchas cosas en estos días, sobre todo en la fiesta, las personas pueden hacer mucho daño sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces—la chica le pasó su mano sobre la cabeza a su hermano en un intento de calmarlo—yo necesito saber que tú estás bien, que nada te pasó ese día.

—Estoy bien Lincoln, nada me pasó ese día—le repitió Lynn a su hermano con ternura, no importa que tanto creciera siempre sería su hermano menor, y eso en parte dolía—estoy aquí contigo, eso quiere decir que nada me puede pasar.

—Tú, ¿recuerdas todo lo de esa noche? —el nerviosismo de Lincoln por increíble que fuera no lo hizo acobardarse en preguntarle eso a Lynn, todo lo contrario, sea cual fuera la respuesta necesitaba saberla en el acto.

—Llegamos, Clyde se nos acercó para llevarte con él, bailé un rato, bebí, un chico se me acercó, pero yo no quería nada con él así que se marchó, volví a beber, sentí sueño y terminé en los juegos del parque algo magullada por dormir sobre los mismos, al levantarme sentía náuseas, después de vomitar algunas veces en el baño, tú me encontraste y regresamos a casa—resumió ella recordando fácilmente todo lo que le había acontecido.

—¿Nada más? —volvió a preguntar el chico. Lynn no estaba segura de que quería corroborar su hermano con todo eso, debía ser justamente lo que lo tenía tan alterado.

—No recuerdo muy bien, pero de camino a los juegos creo que me tropecé con algo y terminé con algunos raspones—Lincoln la miró seriamente al recordar que Ronnie Anne también había encontrado rasguños además de moretones en su cuerpo, el chico se puso alerta.

—Necesito verlos—más que una petición la actitud de su hermano parecía exigírselo. Lincoln recordó no haber visto nada el día en que regresaron cuando la vio cambiarse, pero lo mejor era cerciorarse. Lynn apartó la vista algo avergonzada respecto a la petición de su hermano.

—No puedo mostrártelas—Lincoln esperó a que le diera un buen motivo para no poder hacerlo—están en un lugar vergonzoso—en ese instante Lincoln rodó los ojos.

—Te he visto cambiarte de ropa.

—Es diferente, estas están más cercas de esos lugares que no debes ver—Lincoln la estudió con la mirada, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal y su hermana le diría cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado si así ella lo viese necesario, ella no era una niña, debía de repetírselo una y otra vez, ella ya era una mujer y debía de tomarla como tal—caí con el trasero en unos arbustos para ser sincera, no podía controlar mis movimientos del todo bien. Estaba algo pasada de copas—y algo más, pero eso ella lo desconocía.

—Prométeme que es todo lo que pasó ese día—la chica asintió para tranquilidad de Lincoln, él le creía y eso era más que suficiente para ambos.

—Lo prometo Lincoln—dijo ella formando una suave sonrisa con sus labios. Lincoln terminó por volver a abrazarla una vez más en lo que iba de la noche—¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa? —Lincoln negó con la cabeza ya que, aunque omitirle a su hermana el hecho de que su grupo, así como ella, habían sido dopados por alguna razón que hasta ahora todos desconocían, incluido él. Pero llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto, no sólo estaba en juego la libertad de su amigo junto con el bienestar de su amiga, se habían metido con algo mucho más personal y había sido con su hermana y por mucho que las cosas no hubiesen pasado a mayores con ella, cualquier escenario pudo haber ocurrido ese día.

—Luego, todo te lo diré, pero por ahora no—Lincoln deshizo el abrazo y se levantó de la cama de Lynn para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera irse del todo su hermana lo llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Lincoln sobre lo de hace rato—comenzó a decir Lynn sin ganas de verlo a la cara—yo no estoy segura como explicar eso—admitió con mucha pena y vergüenza. Se suponía que ella era la mayor y debía actuar como tal, pero simplemente no había excusa.

—Lynn, yo entiendo—la castaña lo miró estupefacta desde su lugar.

—¿Lo haces de verdad?

—Sí, bueno, no del todo—rio el chico nervioso—en realidad, no sé qué fue todo eso, pero si quieres que lo olvide, yo puedo olvidarlo—la chica lo miró muy agradecida. Sin embargo, dentro de ella el dolor volvió a atacarla.

¿Por qué debía de detenerse ahora? ¿Lo haría después del valor que había requerido besar a su hermano? ¿Estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar esta oportunidad? ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no! La chica se levantó tambaleándose un poco por el repentino y brusco movimiento que hizo al dirigirse de su cama hasta el marco de la puerta dónde su hermano se encontraba. Cualquier otra cosa que no se tratase de ser clara con Lincoln, carecía de valor en esos momentos, tanto así que ni siquiera le importó si una de sus hermanas se encontraba escuchándolos, o si su relación con Lincoln se rompía pasada esta noche, pero es que algo como lo que sentía no podía guardárselo mucha más tiempo, dolía demasiado como para seguir guardándolo dentro de ella aunque fuera un poco más, unos años más, meses, días… Necesitaba acabar de una vez por todas con todo ese remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos en su cabeza que cruzaba hasta su corazón que repercutía cada día vez más en su vida.

—No quiero que lo olvides—declaró ella a escasos centímetros de él—Lincoln, quiero ser algo más que una hermana para ti—Lynn posó su frente sobre el pecho de su hermano sintiendo los latidos de él, escuchándolos un poco, extasiándose por pensar que latían de esa manera por ella—quiero que ahora seas tú quien me beso—después de esto, dar marcha atrás no era posible, jamás lo fue, no desde que comenzaron a tomar tantas malas decisiones. ¿Había cupo para una última mala decisión?

* * *

 **J. Nagera: Pues, Lucy les echó a perder la primera oportunidad quien sabe esta segunda como les va, ya que según yo todas se fueron a la cama temprano. Estuve pensando en dividir la historia en tres arcos argumentales, uno dónde se aborde lo que pasó en la fiesta el cual es este, el segundo que vaya de la relación de Lincoln con una de sus hermanas (esto va a ser ley) y el último arco puede ser el que más me guste pues se ve más misterioso según yo, pero con algo de realismo más palpable en los asuntos de la casa Loud. Es curioso que no me gusten los harems y sin embargo al inició todo parece indicar que eso va a ser pues no les doy puntos malos a ninguna, por lo menos hasta ahora. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia colega.**

 **Grey: ¡Debía ser Lynn! ¡Es ley! En realidad, como secretito, Lucy ya lo sabe, pero la forma en que se entero es curiosa pues va de antes que incluso el tiempo que abarca la trama hasta hora, por lo tanto, ¿Por qué Lucy no ha dicho nada? Es una pequeña duda que dejó así de forma alegre flotando en el aire. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.**

 **I: Lincoln no la ignora por que sí, en realidad hasta ahora él y (puedo jurarlo) no pensaba en que sus hermanas le quisieran de una forma más allá de cómo se quiere a un hermano, por eso no notaba esas indirectas tan directas de Lucy. Siento que le estoy quitando un poco de su personalidad gótica a Lucy, pero trato de renovar un poco su actitud a algo menos apagado, pero esto lo respaldo en el hecho de que cuando a Lucy le gusta alguien tiende a actuar diferente, ahora bien, esta ocasión no sólo se trata de alguien con quien debe de compartir casa, sino que se trata de su propio hermano y la verdad es que ella tiene más pudor que Lynn. Jejeje sin más que decir, muchas gracias por seguir mi pequeña historia.**

 **LukasRuderer: Es genial verte una vez más por aquí. Lo sé, poco a poco las estoy sacando de la casa, pero sin miedo a que regresen. De hecho ¿Qué pasó con Lori? ¿Dónde estará? Ella es la única que no ha sido mencionada por alguna de sus hermanas hasta ahora. Lincoln no es tonto, pero supongo que jamás esperarías que una de tus hermanas tenga sentimientos así por ti, pero bueno, ya con este capítulo le quedó claro al muchacho. Bueno, gracias por seguir aquí leyendo esta pequeña historia.**

 **ScarSteban: Ese camino lo llevan recorriendo desde antes, pero es algo en lo que vagamente me meta a explicar, eso lo puedo dejar para una historia antes de este momento o como simples mini-historias para darle sentido a esta. Aún no lo sé para serte sincero. ¡Leni! Siempre la vi con un sentimiento materno muy grande como para alejarla de sus hermanos, además creo que ella les puede ayudar en muchas cosas y situación nuevas para todas sus hermanas y Lincoln. Lo que viene después es mucha más interesante y puedes apostarlo. Gracias por seguir comentando, es bueno interactuar con las personas que leen lo que escribes.**

 **CocoaFic: ¡Sale nuevo capítulo a la orden! Vienen muchos más.**

 **Julex93: Según yo sólo falta una hermana Loud en dejar el nido. ¿Leni? ¿Lynn? ¿Lucy? Estoy haciendo girar una ruleta para ver a quien despido esta semana del casting principal. ¡Lucy es tan cute! Intento retratar a una Lucy mayor y quien va por ahí controlando sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo mandándole pequeños mensajes a Lincoln para que la vea, es muy tierno la verdad, pero creo que por ahora Lynn tiene las de ganar, aunque yo siempre doy giros muy raros en mis historias. Hay que estar tranquilos, ya todos revisamos que Lynn estuviese bien y salió ¡okay! Pero, ella sigue teniendo algo que ver con lo sucedido ese día por muy mínimo que fuera su papel en eso.**

 **Cuídense mucho y tengan bonita semana.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola es un gusto volver a leerlos a todos. Después de los problemas que tuve para leer sus reviews estos de vuelta, gracias a un colega por indicarme que desde el correo podía leer sus comentarios pues no quería subir el capitulo hasta agradecerles como es debido. Una semana de exámenes que pasa volando, he planeado muchas cosas durante ese tiempo así que prepárense.**

* * *

 **Cuarto Oscuro**

Después de la noche anterior las cosas en la casa Loud habían regresado a la normalidad aparentemente o eso podría decirse de no ser por el hecho de que el único chico en la casa se escapaba cada noche a quien sabe dónde. Las primeras en darse cuenta, aunque no realmente, fueron las gemelas Lola y Lana, quienes al no poder conciliar el sueño decidieron pasar la noche sentadas al frente del televisor, lo que ellas no esperaban era encontrarse con Lincoln actuando muy extraño entrando por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina de la casa. Las chicas que habían dejado de ser unas niñas crédulas desde hace mucho miraron con detenimiento a su hermano mayor, él simplemente les sonrió a ambas y les susurro que lo cubrieran en esta ocasión. Así durante toda una semana las chicas de la casa Loud pudieron darse cuenta una por una sobre las desapariciones nocturnas que tenía su hermano Lincoln durante las noches. Los nervios mantenían a Leni en un estado de preocupación total durante algunas noches dónde ella podía escuchar la puerta trasera cerrarse y abrirse por la madrugada, incluso estuvo tentada a solicitar la ayuda de Lori para pedirle algún consejo, pero dado que sabía muy bien que su hermana estaría más ocupada en otras cosas decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que nada malo pasase con Lincoln y que su hermanito no estuviera metido en un problema. Mientras tanto las más pequeñas de la casa intentaban hacerse una idea de lo que le pasaba a su hermano para ver si podían ayudarlo en algo, Lily debes en cuando le rogaba a Lisa para que le pusiera un rastreador a Lincoln sin que el chico se diera cuenta, pero la genio del hogar alegaba que eso era invadir la privacidad de su hermano y que ella ya había tenido problemas en el pasado por un pensamiento similar, por lo tanto ambas decidieron de igual forma tener algunos planes a la mano por si se necesitaban en algún momento. Después de todo la niña prodigio y la heredera del "chico del plan" siempre habían hecho un dúo dinámico asombroso. La única que se encontraba menos al pendiente del tema era Lucy, quien presentía que todo esto que le estaba sucediendo a Lincoln podía tener algo que ver con Lynn, pues después de la noche en la que sus amigos vinieron a visitarlo había escuchado que Lynn y Lincoln hablaban de algo al otro lado del pasillo en la habitación de su hermana y aunque con cierta curiosidad la chica respetó lo mejor que pudo la privacidad de sus hermanos mayores poniéndose sus auriculares para escuchar algunos de sus poemas personales y así alejar la tentación de espiar su plática, de todos modos para Lucy no fue extraño que sus dos hermanos no se dirigieran la palabra o siquiera se miraran a los ojos al día siguiente, desde el principio logró sentir que discutían de algo sumamente importante y de algún modo "problemático" sin embargo ver a esos dos tan distantes se sentía raro incluso para ella, fueron muchas las ocasiones dónde ambos demostraron por accidente que algo andaba mal entre los dos. De igual forma y sin importar que asuntos tuvieran entre sus manos ambos, Lucy comenzaba a preocuparse por Lincoln, su hermano no sólo se escapaba de casa y regresaba por la madrugada cosa que además de quitarle horas de sueño le estaba donando unas poco atractivas ojeras. Todo esto debía parar de una vez por todas, por lo cual Lucy había decidido meterse en los asuntos de su hermano quiera él o no quiera, ya lo había decidido. Había pasado una larga semana hasta que la chica gótica de la casa decidiera actuar, esperó a que Lincoln hiciera el primer movimiento, cosa que no tardo tanto como ella imaginaba que iba a pasar. Lincoln se escabullo por el corredor de la planta alta con su cazadora negra intentando metérsela por su lado derecho mientras intentaba no hacer ni el menor sonido que pudiera levantar a una de sus hermanas. Lucy supo que era el momento, salió de su habitación con una chaqueta de su hermana Luna y unas botas negras que fuera lo suficientemente cómodas para seguirle el paso a su hermano mayor. Tras ver que la silueta de su hermano escapaba por la puerta trasera como ya había previsto decidió no perder mucho el tiempo y seguirlo lo más cerca que pudiera. Al salir el viento helado le dio directo en sus pálidas mejillas que no tardaron en ponerse rojas debido a la baja temperatura. La chica diviso la silueta de su hermano que se movía lejos a una cuadra distante de ella, para cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente y un sentimiento salvaje se acomodaba en su pecho era más que obvio, toda esa adrenalina por escaparse de casa, esa emoción de meterse en problemas al mismo tiempo del miedo que daba tener que enfrentarse a cualquier posibilidad era sumamente excitante, ahora entendía porque a Lynn y Lincoln les gustaba tanto escaparse de la casa.

La persecución de Lucy a Lincoln la llevó hasta el viejo centro cívico, el lugar estaba aglomerado de chicos de diferentes edades y un ruido excesivamente fuerte al cual seguramente todos ellos le llamaban "música" rebotaban en los alrededores siendo un espantoso eco que le provocaría tarde o temprano un dolor de cabeza. A la distancia la chica notó que su hermano se perdía en la entrada del centro cívico siendo recibido por alguien muy conocida para ella, comenzó a sentir inquietud a la vez que rabia, no podía creer que había hecho todo esto sólo por lo que podía resultar como una noche de desenfreno para su hermano. Sin notar como era que ella misma se estaba aproximando hasta la puerta del lugar ni de dónde había adquirido el valor necesario para llamar a la puerta, pero todo estaba mezclado con las ganas inmensurables de pegarle una bofetada a Lincoln, sea cual sea la razón de ello.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el chico que vigilaba la entrada al centro cívico portando un vaso repleto de lo que Lucy reconoció inmediatamente como cerveza y alguna otra sustancia que la pusiera de ese color tan peculiar—jamás te había visto—musitó él mientras se acomodaba en el marco de la puerta para adoptar una pose que se podría considerar "atractiva", pero esto a Lucy sólo la hizo soltar un resoplido bajo para acomodarse su cabello de la cara.

—¿Sabes quién es Lincoln Loud? —el chico asintió aun sonriendo. Si aquel chico sabía quién era su hermano y no la reconocían a ella era algo o muy bueno o muy algo malo—vengo con él—Lucy esperó que eso fuera suficiente para pasar, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento amiguita, pero estas fiestas son algo exclusivas así que no creo que pueda dejarte pasar tan fácilmente—una cara pedante y llena de confianza era la que veía Lucy en el rostro de ese chico, le daba asco pensar que cosas pasaban en la mente de ese sujeto. Una pareja de jóvenes pasó al lado de ella saludando en una fracción de segundo a ese muchacho quien no se lo pensó dos veces para dejar pasar a ambos. Lucy no mostró su desconcierto, aunque el chico igual sintió ganas de mofarse ante aquel acto de preferencia para otras personas—mira si quieres entrar puedes ayudarme con algo—el chico se inclinó un poco hasta dónde estaba ella, pero poco antes de quedar a unos pasos de Lucy alguien lo detuvo del hombro moviéndolo con brusquedad hacia atrás.

—¡Lucy! —Lincoln omitió totalmente al joven que había movido lejos de su hermana para ver cómo se encontraba ella. La chica se sintió a salvo una vez que su hermano la encontrara, aunque esto significaba que todos sus planes estaban siendo tirados poco a poco a la basura—¿Qué haces aquí? —Lincoln la tomó de la muñeca para atraerla a él y moverse unos pasos lejos de la entrada dónde el chico de hace unos momentos vio preocupado que quien lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa no había sido otro que el chico Loud.

—Lincoln…yo…—Lucy estaba siendo arrastrada lejos del lugar mientras su hermano farfullaba algunas cosas sobre regresarla a casa mientras le explicaba la razón de encontrarla ahí mismo. La chica intentaba hablarle, pero el joven venía con la cabeza sumida en todas las cosas con las que amenazaba castigarla por haberse escapado de casa, en un arrebato de valor la chica se zafó del agarre de su hermano quien volteó sorprendido por el acto de su hermana—¿Quieres escucharme demonios? —estaban a unos pasos de distancia uno del otro, Lincoln se metió sus manos a los bolsillos esperando a que cualquier cosa fuera pronunciada por su hermana. La chica respiraba hondo y rápidamente, estaba molesta por ser tratada como una niña por su hermano aún y cuando en ocasiones incluso ahora ella podía ser más madura que él—estoy aquí pues tenía curiosidad por saber dónde era que te habías estado metiendo en toda la semana pasada, estoy aquí porque a mi estúpido hermano mayor no le importa si sus hermanas están preocupadas por él, es tan tonto que cree que no se darán cuenta que se escapa todas las noches, ¿¡Puedes pensar un poco en Lily!? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo crees que eres para ella si sigues actuando así? —el chico estaba sorprendido y algo herido por las palabras de su hermana, algo que no escondió, la mirada de él viajo a lo lejos de la calle por dónde se encontraba el centro cívico.

—Estoy intentando ser responsable, aunque no lo creas—susurró él—no estoy aquí para divertirme Lucy, es algo difícil de explicar, pero hay un problema y necesito resolverlo a como dé lugar, hay muchas cosas en juego—el chico se acercó a ella mientras la chica decidió apartarse unos pasos de él—no te pongas así, entiende que no puedes estar aquí, no quiero que estés aquí.

—Siempre estas tratándome como a una niña Lincoln y ya no lo soy—la voz de Lucy se había tranquilizado, pero aún así era notoria su inconformidad por la según ella injusta situación.

—¿De qué otra forma debo de tratarte? Lucy, tienes quince años—le recordó él moviéndose lentamente hasta ella.

—Son tres años Lincoln, sólo tres años nos separan—Lucy seguía en su lugar rígida y manteniéndole la mirada a su hermano desde su posición.

—En tres años se viven muchas cosas Lucy, y yo preferiría que te mantuvieras alejada de lugares como este—la chica entendía la preocupación de su hermano, pero no debía de limitarla en su curiosidad según ella, además entre todas las personas de la casa con su él era con la única persona con la que no sentía la necesidad de ser retraída como para que él quisiera que en realidad lo fuera—escúchame Lucy, esté es un lado de la vida que no quiero que experimentes, no le deseo eso a mi hermanita—esa última palabra volvió a calentar la situación para la jovencita Loud. ¿Cómo era que esa palabra la hería tanto ahora? antes era como escuchar un alago, que Lincoln la llamase así la hacía sentir protegida, dejando todo eso de lado quizá lo mejor era entender que ese no era un sitio para ella y que eran asuntos privados los que su hermano debía de atender por su cuenta.

—Lincoln, puedes confiar en mí—le suplico Lucy una última vez antes de ella misma resignarse—no soy Lynn, pero también soy de confianza—terminó ella abatida por todo lo que respecta de la charla.

Lincoln la miró tímidamente durante algunos fugaces segundos, su diminuta figura a comparación con la de él le seguía recordando que se encontraban hablando con su hermana menor, era como si las cosas no cambiasen del todo pues aún prevalecían algunas cosas del pasado, como el cariño y el aprecio que le tenía. El chico la abrazó tiernamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, debía ser responsable y actuar con madurez, no tenía motivo alguno para mezclar a Lucy con sus embrollos y con los de sus amigos, ella no lo merecía, además nada podía encontrar su hermana en lo que él podría llamar "bajo mundo", era chistoso, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar como él había terminado tocando fondo en fiestas así, con la mayoría de vicios girando alrededor suyo ¿Dónde fue que trastabilló? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era hora de dejar de comportarse como un niño que creía tener las cosas bajo control, cuando realmente no era así. Preocupar a sus hermanas era una de las cosas más irresponsables que podía hacer, seguir escapándose de casa, traer a Lynn a esta clase de lugares siendo demasiado permisible con ella… Lynn. Por ella había regresado, debía averiguar a detalle todo lo posible para que su cabeza lo dejara dormir por las noches, para que las cosas no se complicaran más, por Clyde, por Ronnie Anne. Esta era su última aventura como el chico del plan, luego de esto, era hora de madurar.

—Sólo esta vez—habló Lincoln despacio para llamar la atención de Lucy y que esta pudiera escucharlo perfectamente—necesitaré de tu ayuda, y sólo por esta vez te dejaré conocer un poco de lo que me vine rodeando todos estos años—esperaba que Lucy aprendiera todo lo que tuviera que aprender sin llevarlo a la práctica—tú ganas, serás mi compañera en mis últimas andadas por este "mundo"—Lucy aún si no lo demostrara estaba contenta de las palabras de su hermano, al menos eso significaba que él si confiaba en ella.

—¿Últimas andadas? —preguntó la chica.

—Existe la posibilidad de que haya una situación peligrosa alrededor nuestro, así que mantente despierta—Lincoln retornó sobre sus pasos en dirección al centro cívico—hora de que conozcas el bajo mundo de la juventud—Lucy siguió a su hermano entusiasmada de ver que es lo que Lincoln había estado haciendo todas esas noches en las que se escapaba, mientras tanto, el joven le rogaba a Dios que a Lucy no le llamará la atención nada de lo que viera en aquel lugar.

Entraron como si fuera su propia casa, el chico de la entrada ya no se encontraba en el lugar y había sido sustituido por dos chicas más o menos de la edad de Lincoln, el chico las saludo rápidamente pasando de largo mientras tomaba de la mano a Lucy y la apegaba a su cuerpo para mantenerla vigilada y al mismo tiempo protegida, no quería que la maña de desaparecer de Lynn la tuviera también Lucy. Pasaron por la pista de baile un tanto magullados por los movimientos salvajes de los chicos alrededor, Lucy estaba más que irritada por haber sido tocada tantas veces sin su consentimiento, incluso podía jurar que muchas de esas personas tenían las intenciones de hacerlo para incomodarla, pero era algo hasta para ella poco probable. Lincoln y ella subieron al segundo piso dónde Clyde esperaba ansioso a que su amigo regresara con unas bebidas. La sorpresa de Clyde fue enorme cuando se percató de con quien venía acompañado su mejor amigo, el chico casi se cae de su asiento de no ser porque logro sujetarse a tiempo.

—Lincoln, ¿Qué hace otra de tus hermanas aquí? —Lucy se mostró molesta por el comentario, además de ser tan despectivo sonaba a que ninguna de ellas era bienvenida aquí.

—Por nada en especial, va a ayudarnos esta noche—se limitó a contestar el chico—¿Ronnie Anne? —preguntó al aire. Clyde miró el otro lado de la habitación dónde la chica Santiago se encontraba hablando con un par de chicos.

—Juntando información—mencionó vagamente el moreno aún perturbado por la presencia de la hermana de su amigo—bueno, ¿Dónde están las bebidas? —preguntó finalmente el chico.

—Las he olvidado de camino aquí—dijo secamente Lincoln.

Lucy miró extrañada la mesa de centro frente a ellos, esta se encontraba repleta de vasos con diferentes contenidos de variados colores y olores, lo más llamativo es que todos tenían marcados lo que parecía ser una hora pasada en la que estaban. Su curiosidad la llevó a tomar uno de los vasos y verlo con detenimiento, el primero en tensarse fue Lincoln quien rápidamente le retiró el vaso de sus manos a Lucy.

—No es para beber, estamos haciendo una investigación—aclaró el chico tomando lugar en un sofá de un solo asiento—ven, no quiero que te alejes para nada—Lincoln tomó de su brazo a Lucy y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras la envolvía desde su espalda con sus brazos pasándolos por sobre la cintura de ella. Lucy sintió un calor invadirla lentamente por dónde su hermano posaba sus manos, era intimidantemente bueno al mismo tiempo que prohibido y tentador. Por su parte Clyde no le dio mucha importancia al acto de su hermano y evito hacer un comentario incomodo sobre el color de la cara de la hermana pequeña de su amigo.

—¿Qué investigan? —preguntó ella alegrándose de que no haya tartamudeado en lo absoluto dada la cercanía con su hermano que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Asuntos que son mejor no discutir mucho—evadió Clyde rápidamente—¿Ahora me van a decir que haces tú aquí? —los dos hermanos se miraron unos momentos antes de saber que con la mirada del otro que ninguno de había planeado una excusa en todo ese tiempo. Lincoln quedó con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación mientras que pensaba en algo, pero fue Lucy la que tomó las riendas de la plática.

—Asuntos de hermanos—alegó ella fugazmente siendo presa de una salvaje mirada por parte de la morena del grupo—eso no les concierne

—¡Lincoln! —gritaron ambos chicos ante la respuesta poco amable de la hermana menor de este. El chico más que apenado por la respuesta de su hermana, quedó maravillado por la tan simple manera en que había descolocado a sus dos mejores amigos, era casi como magia lo que lograba hacer Lucy con sus palabras, sin lugar a dudas era una chica especial. Había que tener valor para enfrentarse a esos dos con todas sus negaciones y preguntas complicadas.

—Tiene razón, eso no les incumbe—dijo simplemente él haciendo ensanchar aún más los ojos de sus amigos frente a él—no le quitaré los ojos de encima, pueden estar tranquilos—les hizo saber a ambos pues no sentía que sus amigos estuvieran del todo tranquilos—nada va a pasar esta noche—aseguró seriamente dando por concluida aquella charla entre los cuatro. Sin ninguna otra objeción los chicos se separaron cada uno por su lado a vigilar la fiesta.

Durante el resto de la fiesta Lucy no se despegó en ningún momento de su hermano, el simple hecho de estar con él la hacía sentirse especial por sobre los demás, después de todo Lincoln estaba ahí con ella y no con alguno de sus amigos como era costumbre para él y quizá si el chico le invitara algo de beber que no fuera el jugo de uva que Clyde había traído consigo la hubiese sentir toda vía mejor de lo que ya se sentía, podía entender que quisiera cuidarla pero un poco de alcohol no la descontrolaría, pero en su primer intento por tomar una bebida de la barra fue totalmente un fiasco con su hermano presente, Lincoln simplemente le retiró el vaso de su mano y lo perdió por su recorrido rutinario de la barra hasta el cuarto de la planta alta dónde cada cierto tiempo volvían a reunirse con Clyde y Ronnie Anne. Lucy pudo darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien con esos tres, actuaban demasiado extraño y en algunas ocasiones terminaban por susurrarse cosas a sus espaldas. Confiaba en que Lincoln le hablará un poco más sobre la situación que los mantenía tan a la defensiva, y sabía que era así, de otra manera su hermano podría quitar esa cara de policía retirado de su rostro cada vez que alguien se les acercaba un poco más de la cuenta. Lucy quedó sorprendida cuando la "música" tan alocada de la fiesta había sido reemplazada por una melodía más lenta y hasta cierto punto un tanto dulce. La chica le preguntó a Clyde la razón del cambio tan repentino con la música, el chico antes de responder sonrió de medio lado algo divertido y a la vez sonrojado por la pregunta, miró a todos lados en busca de Lincoln para ver si esta regresaba del baño, pero al parecer no estaba a la vista de ninguno de los dos.

—Es la hora de "dormir"—dijo el chico divertido señalando con la mirada a muchas parejas que se repartían por todo el lugar mientras tomaban rumbos diferentes a distintas habitaciones del edificio.

Para Lucy todo se movía en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo podía notar los movimientos de todos los chicos a su alrededor aún si no lo quería. El cabello de las mujeres saltando de arriba a abajo, meciéndose lentamente de un lado al otro, los chicos sonriendo vivazmente mostrando una sonrisa lasciva pero encantadora para así atraer a su compañera hasta ellos, los sonidos de pisadas se transformaban en puertas cerrándose, en seguros puestos a la chapa, en secos pero profundos sonidos de ropa cayendo al suelo, entonces todo se volvió algo más silencioso que incluso el pestañear de alguien hubiera roto aquel silencio inmaculado, después vinieron los murmullos de los amantes en cada cuarto, se colaban por debajo de sus puertas, podía ser que como suenan los grillos en las noches sonaban todas esas voces, era difícil distinguir un quejido de otro, era como un ritual extraño que los implicaba a todos; actores o espectadores, todo se veían sumergidos por una oleada de diferentes emociones, algo que incluso Lucy podía sentir, para ella nada de lo que pudiese oír o pensar podía estar mal, era extraño, era fuera de lo normal, fue como si realmente entendiera sin hacerlo realmente. La chica sintió a Clyde moverse a su lado, el chico la despedía con una mano mientras se alejaba hasta una habitación dónde un brazo se aferraba al cuello de él y lo introducía en el interior, no supo nada más de Clyde por el resto de la noche en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Inmersa en toda esa conglomeración de "amor" se sintió extrañamente sola. Su mirada viajo a hasta una parte de las escaleras dónde Ronnie Anne y una chica se sonreían cómplices de otro encantador hechizo, las vio subir jugueteando la una con la otra mientras sus labios se buscaban entre la oscuridad del lugar apenas existente por las pequeñas luces en diferentes lugares, y al final, se perdieron también de su vista. La soledad comenzó a tragarse a la chica que algo asustada buscó una vez más a su hermano quien no aparecía en ningún hueco solitario del lugar, caminó titubeante entre las últimas personas que no se habían evaporado del lugar, y entonces en su recorrido por uno de los pasillos encontró la chaqueta de su hermano colgada en el picaporte de la última puerta, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró preocupantemente y con un pasó sumamente calmo terminó por posarse enfrente de la puerta. Sintió el pesó de la mano de alguien detrás de ella sobre su hombro, se giró preocupada para ver de quien se trataba y fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la mirada de Lincoln sobre de ella. Su hermano tomó la perilla de la puerta para girarla lentamente y así poder abrirla para dar pasó a la oscuridad de la solitaria habitación.

—Bienvenida al cuarto oscuro—susurró él adentrándose a la habitación junto con su hermana sujeta a él.

Los nervios de Lucy se esfumaron al sentir su espalda sobre la cama de la habitación, para ser remplazados por una ligera corriente eléctrica que se desplazó desde su ombligo hasta la punta de sus pies cuando Lincoln pasó su mano sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello y comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella.

—Lucy…—la chica se dejó llevar por el momento y se acomodó mejor en su lugar. Después de todo, mientras estuviera con Lincoln, iba a estar bien.

* * *

 **LukasRuderer: Algo así, en realidad busco no profundizar demasiado en esto, será algo un tanto llevadero para la historia antes de que se resuelva. No recuerdo a quien le había comentado esto, pero la idea es dividir la historia en tres arcos argumentales, el primero es este, dónde los problemas surgen a partir de la fiesta y "descontrol" de los chicos, el siguiente va de alguna relación formalizada y el última una resolución un tanto madura por parte de todos, o algo así, aún no lo tengo muy claro. Sobre la muerte de alguien, estoy muy tentado a hacerlo, pero de momento no puedo hacerlo, todos me son útiles, quizá después, eso le daría cierto sabor a al asunto. Ya veremos que ruta tomamos en todo esto; cliché rosa o cliché trágico, incluso un hijo de ambas cosas (totalmente tentativo) jaja saludos.**

 **CocoaFic: Jajaja muchas gracias, ya estoy subiendo lo bueno, bueno, lo que da inició a más cosas y problemas para mantenerlos entretenidos a todos. Otra cosa, me parece muy cute tu imagen de perfil, al principio me recordó al personaje Totoro mesclado con el hombre de traje de Deemo. No sé, se me hizo tierno al mismo tiempo que extraño.**

 **ScarSteban: Bueno, al menos recuerda la parte "divertida", no podía ser tan malo con él, algo bueno tenía que dejarle de todo eso. Woaw, eso de desviar sospechas también lo pensé yo, pero luego se me ocurrió algo toda vía más macabro y lo peor es que lo sigo volviendo aún peor, hay mi mente que no para de causarles problemas a estos chicos. Sobre Lynn y Lincoln… bueeeeeeno, lo dejaré a la imaginación de cada quien lo que aconteció antes con ellos. ¡Leni! Siempre he pensado que ella sería una maravillosa madre pese a que tenga un tardío entendimiento de las cosas (para algunas de ellas). Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.**

 **J. Nagera: Bueno, al menos sé que dejé bien abiertas todas las posibilidades para encontrar un culpable, sin embargo ¡no estoy satisfecho! Debo volverlos locos a todos con este asuntillo por lo mientras que veo cómo manejar la situación del triángulo amoroso. El tema de Clyde va a ser muy abordado, tanto así que estoy investigando sobre las leyes de Michigan sobre abuso sexual y tal, ya sabes, por si llegamos ante un juzgado. Los harems no me gustan, pero tampoco me disgustan, soy bilateral con ambos. Una vez más, gracias por continuar leyendo.**

 **Julex93: Y seguirán ocurriendo, lentamente, pero lo harán. Debo admitir que no sabía muy bien de qué manera haría actuar a Lincoln sobre la situación de Ronnie Anne y la probablemente igual de complicada con Lynn, así que al final así quedo la cosa. Por otro lado, el culpable, vaya el culpable, como haré que cuadre todo. ¡Esa parte fue muy linda para mí! Lincoln sintiendo poco a poco el peso de sus acciones fue todo un deleite, y que fuera a buscar a Lynn, uff, encantador y eso que yo lo escribí. ¡Va para muy largo! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí debes en cuando, gracias por leer.**

 **Anonymous:  
Hi. I am amazed by your words. It is an honor and a pleasure to read you. I will try to take care of my spelling as much as possible so that your reading is more pleasant and you are not confused by something in particular, I already tell you that it is not free of errors but I will improve with time. I also felt nervous! It was hard to imagine the Loud childs as adults, or most of them. I also loved the scene with Lily, I admit it was a nice extra because the reference as such had no further than to present a Lily following in the footsteps of a young Lincoln. Simply, your comment fills me with joy, you have found the small crumbs of gold that I have left scattered by the place, I will be looking to leave more of these you must in time. !Thanks so much for reading! **

**My English is not so good, but hopefully it is understandable.**

 **Grey:** **Es** **parte de la magia de Lucy entersarse de todo lo que pasa en esa casa. Lo siento, pero no me puedo tentar el corazón con ni uno de ellos, así que el caos sigue volando esparcido en el aire. La fiesta seguirá dando muchas vueltas a estos chicos así que espera de todo amigo mío. Muchas gracias por leer, no seguimos leyendo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo amigos. Una cosa más, pienso corregir todas las faltas de ortografía y otros tantos muchos errores que se encuentren en los capitulos, simplemente que lo haré una vez finalizada la historia, por lo mientras cuidaré mejor estos detalles para que sea mas amena su lectura. !Gracias por leer a todos!**


End file.
